


Songbird

by rhysespieces



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Arguing, Character Death, Drug Use, Erwin/Levi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Musical Instruments, Orchestra, Past Abuse, Suicide, Violins, eruri - Freeform, hug levi, old gay men, poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysespieces/pseuds/rhysespieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been playing violin too long and way too well to go unnoticed. Oddly enough,his time comes when the famous conductor and composer,Erwin Smith,needs him to join his orchestra. However,no one said that being in Erwin's orchestra was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poco a poco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,this is just a thing that's been in my head way too long. Enjoy the beginning of Songbird! (Comments and kudos is definitely appreciated!)

It was a bleak morning in the season of Fall when Levi had found his inspiration to play violin. He had started playing the year after his parents had passed away, mainly because his mother loved the way a violin sounded. “The violin,” He had remembered his mother saying, “Is the most longing and saddest instrument I’ve heard.”  It was true. Every word. Ever since then,he had played a maple wood violin.

Being a man in his 30’s now, Levi typically started his mornings by heading out to town,bringing his violin with him for a little bit of pocket change. However, today would be different. He would be practicing in the living room of his small apartment,not caring what the neighbors shouted at him. They would tell him to stop playing his instrument, they’ve threatened to call the cops,they’ve also tried to burn his violin. That would never stop him,though. He took out his sheet music stand, adjusting it to where it needed to be; and he promptly started playing Mendelssohn’s Violin Concerto in E Minor OP.64.

The melancholy pitches began to fill the quiet room, the notes telling a story of their own. They told of the sorrow,the pain,and the anger that he has felt. This was one of Levi’s favorite pieces for that very reason. Music had it’s way of speaking to him. He had conversations with music. He would ask it a question,and it would respond. Which,would be the most amazing thing to him. He would want to talk more and more to the music until- the knock on his door came. One of the three neighbors.

The intolerable neighbors were Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. These two were trouble because Mikasa rubbed it in Levi’s face about playing the violin better than him,and Eren was trouble for no clear reason except for the fact that these two were in Erwin Smith’s Orchestra. Erwin Smith’s Orchestra was one of the most well known out there,and he only hand picked his players like perfect apples off of a tree.

Luckily,the voice at the door was none other than Hanji Zoe’s,whom was one of Levi’s closest friends. “Come on Levi!” She yelled. “It’s your bestie Hanji!” Hanji,the scientist that ran her own lab next door. She was the Chemistry teacher at the high school down the road. She was a bit annoying to Levi,but they were still friends.He had sat his violin down,sighing. It seemed that he would never get past the first page of his music with interruptions either from his neighbors or daily life. He took his place upon the sofa.

“Hanji,just open the door,” Levi yelled. “You know I never keep the damn thing locked.” He never had kept it locked due to personal reasons. The apartment wasn’t the rowdy kind where the neighbors were sketchy,so he didn’t really care.

Hanji stumbled through the door,giggling excitedly. She was still in her lab coat,with her chocolate brown hair up in a messy ponytail,glasses in front of her eyes instead of goggles. This was the usual Hanji.  She ran over to him,tripping over the carpet a bit, and then finally sitting down. “So,let me hear all about it,shorty,” She began. “Are you in Erwin’s Orchestra yet?” Levi shook his head no,grunting a bit. “Why the hell not? You deserve to be in there instead of that Mikasa girl!”

“Hanji,” Levi began, “I know this. However,you see, that bitch keeps trying to set my violin on fire.” This was the solemn truth; Mikasa was said neighbor trying to burn his violin,and put him down about how he played while she was at it.

“Levi,dude...” Hanji sighed herself. “Don’t you see? She’s just jealous.”  Hanji’s efforts to cheer up Levi were very weak,and not even close to helping the struggle. “I know you think that I’m not much help,but come on! Take that bit of advice I just gave you some serious thought!”

Levi wasn’t the type to doubt himself,but being a self-taught violinist, it was rough to not have any doubts.  “What if she actually is better than me?” Levi mumbled. Hanji raised a brow at him. “Oh God,please don’t give me that look.” It was that look. The same look she gave Levi when he doubted he could win a cooking contest in elementary school. She would persist in giving him ‘the look’ until he picked himself back up into his own kind of spirits again.

“Levi..” Hanji said quietly. “You need to stop doubting your ability so much!” She spoke in a hushed whisper. “‘Cause you know what happens to doubters,right?” She grinned,leaning closer to Levi. “They get experimented on by me!” She laughed maniacally.

Levi,being freaked out more than he already was,got up from the couch. “Okay,Hanji. That’s enough of you today.” He pulled on her sleeve,indicating for her to get up off the couch and leave. This was Levi’s usual way of telling guests to leave.

“No,but Levi-” Hanji was interrupted by a glare as cold as the antarctic from Levi. “Please,hear me out just this once.” A cautious Hanji said. “You need to come to the store with me. You’re out of tea,right?” A nervous glance from Levi to the tealess cabinet was seen by a stern and serious Hanji.

“Yeah,fine. You’ve got me convinced.” Levi sighed,throwing on his coat. “I’m not buying you shit,you know that,right?” Hanji would try to convince Levi to buy her unnecessary things like earrings and cotton candy. Usually if they shopped together, Levi would wind up buying Hanji something anyway.

“Alright,alright.” She waved her hand at Levi,as if saying that she wasn’t going to bribe him anyway. “I just want to talk about this orchestra thing going on with Erwin.” She was hell-bent on getting Levi to audition for Erwin’s Orchestra again,even though Erwin most likely didn’t even need another violin player.

The two,oddly put together friends made their way to town on foot,since it wasn’t too far away. It was exactly one block away from _Freedom’s Gates_ ,Levi’s apartment complex.  Levi had always hated the name of it,seeing that there was practically no freedom to be enjoyed. He had dreamt of living in a mansion one night,and he had his mind set on living in one ever since that night. He had it all planned out: The windows would be huge,the doorknobs would be too expensive for anyone to touch, there would be a music room for the different violins he’d buy,and on top of all of this,he’d have a huge kitchen dedicated to his unique tastes.

“Levi! Are you even listening to me?” Hanji interrupted his daydream. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for like,five minutes now at least.” Levi tilted his head in curiousity as to why she needed his attention. “Look who it is,over there!” She nodded her head discreetly to a tall,blonde man dressed to the nines. “You do know who that is,right?”  It was _him_. Erwin Smith,conductor and composer for Erwin’s Orchestra. Levi knew it was him, it was just a bit too hard accepting the fact that it was indeed him.

“No way,” Levi whispered in a way Hanji couldn’t hear. “That’s actually him?” He spoke normally now,communicating to Hanji. She shook her head in a frenzied ‘yes’. “He’s actually shopping in this cheap-ass grocery store?” Said Levi,still in disbelief. “He’s buying tea?” Right where Levi needed to be.

Hanji tugged him (more like dragged him) to the tea. Right next to Erwin Smith. “So Levi,” she began loudly, “What kind of tea do you usually get?” Levi sharply glared at Hanji. He wasn’t going to brown-nose his way into the orchestra,if this is what Hanji was implying. Everyone knew that Erwin liked jasmine tea over anything else.

“I’m getting black tea,you ass.” Levi’s glare met Hanji in a sharp second. “No question about it.” Levi,in that moment,made a mistake. He reached quickly to the box,trying to avoid Erwin,but it was too late. The moment Levi’s hand was there,Erwin’s was there too. Levi looked up to the tall man,whom was holding the same expression as Levi: Shock.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin’s deep voice spoke. He was known for that deep voice. Rumor had it,you could hear it four halls down from where he would be conducting in room 317,wing two of the Liberty building. “I didn’t know that you were going to-” It was the last box of black tea. “I wouldn’t have-”

“No,” Levi interrupted,keeping eye contact with the man. “You can have it.” He desperately looked for some kind of backup. “I’ve been wanting to try jasmine tea anyway.” Levi moved his hand back to the box of jasmine tea.

“Ah,are you sure?” Erwin asked the smaller man. Levi nodded reassuringly. “Jasmine tea is my favorite tea,but I’ve been wanting to try black tea.” Erwin smiled a bit at Levi,trying to lighten the mood. “Thank you!” He began to walk off,but an over-excited Hanji entered.

“Erwin Smith! Hey,” She began to talk in her overwhelming way. “Are you going to be in town tomorrow?” _Oh God_ , Levi thought, _What is she doing?_ Levi has already told her to give up prior to this,so why was she even trying?

“Yes,I am. I have a private lesson with one of my flutists,Eren Jaeger, in town square.” Erwin beamed brightly. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you both came to watch!” He smiled at Hanji now,who’s face was screaming a loud ‘told you so’. “See you there at ten in the morning,” He paused. "Remind me of your name?" 

"Levi. My name's Levi." Levi nervously stuttered. He was five levels of embarrassed at this point.

"Well,I'll see you there at ten in the morning,Levi. Bye!" Erwin Smith,the best conductor composer of all time,walked away with the last box of black tea. He was similar to a ghost in Levi's mind; Quickly appearing like a dream,and disappearing without a trace. 

“I told you he’d let you in!” Hanji was wound up. “See? He already likes you!” She giggled. “I told you brown-nosing is the way to go!” She punched Levi’s arm lightly and began to sing, “Levi’s gonna’ be in Erwin’s Orchestra!” She wildly waved her hands in the air and began twirling in circles. "In all honesty,he practically invited you to come watch. How could you decline to Mr.Smith's invite?" She shimmied her shoulders. "And the way he said your name,Levi. Aren't you about to have a heart attack? His voice is so deep!"

“Shit.” Levi sighed. “I didn’t want to brown-nose my way into the orchestra,Hanji!” He raised his voice at her. “Don’t you see that this is exactly what I wanted,minus your shenanigans?” He hushed himself back down to a grumble. “I can’t believe I agreed to that. Shit.” He could already feel himself winding up on the inside. He began to feel nauseated. 

Hanji was still smiling like her mad-scientist self. “Levi,” She whispered. “You just met Erwin Smith, and you touched his hand.” There was silence emitted from the both of them for a few minutes. Then realization came.

“I did,didn’t I?” Levi whispered. He sat the jasmine tea back down,looking at Hanji. “I did.”

Levi and Hanji walked back to _Freedom’s Gates_ in complete silence. Levi came home with no tea,but he did come back to his quiet apartment feeling a little bit more sure of himself, and that would let him sleep in peace tonight. However,he acknowledged the fact that he would get to see Erwin Smith in the morning,and that unsettled him.


	2. Forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji finally meet up with Erwin. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I don't really have a specific time for when I dump the chapters here,but I'll try to get them out every Saturday. But yes,Hanji is Hanji, and life is great.

Levi woke up in the morning early. Way too early. He had kept having nightmares through the night about missing his meeting with Erwin,or he would have a nightmare about his violin catching fire,and there was the favorite nightmare of Hanji going with Levi to meet Erwin and Hanji completely embarrassing him. Oh,wait. The third one had already occurred. Levi had to keep reminding himself that he had undoubtedly met Erwin Smith. _Buying tea_ , he thought to himself. _Buying tea_.

Levi rolled out of the bed to check the clock to see that it was only seven in the morning,meaning he had three whole hours to get ready to see Erwin. He thought that it was extremely important to look good for this event,seeing that he could possibly land a spot in Erwin’s Orchestra. He made his way to the bathroom,examining himself in the mirror. He was wearing the same old polar bear pajamas that Hanji had bought him last year for his birthday,and a worn out t-shirt that needed to be thrown out. He looked then to his hair,which was in a flying mess all around his head. To this,he groaned loudly,slamming his head against the wall. He had to take a shower now,and to be honest,Levi hated morning showers.

The event of a morning shower usually meant that he was attending an event that was of high importance to him,or it meant he was about to go to an even and mess up his life. Again. The last morning shower he took,the latter option happened. He auditioned for a scholarship to a collage,but when they asked him to play a c-major scale,he blanked out completely and walked out with no scholarship. Today would probably be the same case.

Whilst he was in the shower,a knock upon the door was heard and a faint “It’s Hanji!” followed. Without permission,the door was opened anyway. Levi stepped out of the shower after cleaning his hair thoroughly and sighed about the condensation on the mirror. He couldn’t see a thing,so he quickly and efficiently wrapped a towel around his waist. He then cracked the door slightly so the condensation would disappear,which,it did. He brushed his hair out the way it would tend to dry. However,it needed to dry faster. He plugged his hairdryer in and dried his hair,and after doing so,he brushed it out again.He started to walk through the living room,hoping Hanji wouldn’t notice him. That failed.

“Levi! Hey,” There she goes again. “Are you ready for your date with Erwin?” She laughed,throwing her head back. “If you’re going like that,you’ll definitely score!” She gestured to the towel hanging loosely around Levi’s waist. Levi decided not to make any witty comment,therefore retreating to his bedroom to decide what to wear.

Levi reached into the top drawer from his dresser,pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans,praying that they would be good enough for this miniscule event. To go with the jeans,he picked a loose button-up shirt. He could make this work. He hoped. He didn’t hardly have the money to buy a proper suit or anything to perform in,which was another contributing factor to the reasons he wasn’t in Erwin’s Orchestra. He pulled on the jeans,not buttoning or zipping them yet. He then pulled on his button up white shirt,buttoning the buttons carefully and then, he tucked the shirt in. Last,but not least,he zipped and buttoned his jeans,letting his shirt hang a little bit loose. For his shoes,he picked a pair of knee-high brown boots that had brought him luck since he could remember. The boots reminded him of the ones his mother would wear when she rode horses,so he had a particular taste for these boots.

“You need to stop stressing out over this.” Suddenly Hanji was at the door,looking at a concerned Levi staring into the mirror.  “Why don’t you wear that burgundy vest of yours? You look nice in it.” She ran to his closet,rummaging around for it.

“It’s not that I’m worried about this Hanji,” Levi paused,seeming to lose thought. “But I’m worried about this.” He looked back at the woman in his closet. “This could be a chance to see the light,Zoe.”

“That’s the right attitude,Levi!” Hanji pushed past some older wrinkled shirts until she saw the vest,making a side comment of ‘there it is!’ and returning to the conversation. “You should be excited about this,not worried out of your mind. Be happy!”

“What if that’s exactly what I’m afraid of?” He whispered in a sharp tone. “Every time I have the opportunity to be happy,something bad happens.” His head dropped in a quiet disbelief.

Hanji draped the vest over his shoulders. “It’s going to be alright for once,I think.” The room was quiet as Levi buttoned his vest. The silence was what Levi hated the most,being a musician. He wanted to talk,he really did,but his nerves were besting him. The two walked out into the living room together,staring at one another a bit awkwardly. “Grab your violin,we’re going to be early getting there,so you can play.” Levi nodded in agreement,grabbing the violin and its case. Hanji smiled sheepishly back to Levi,who was maintaining his vacant look. “Levi,don’t look so mad about your first date with blondie!” She laughed and ran out the door.

“Damn it,Hanji! It’s not a date!” The shorter man ran out the door slamming it behind him. He pursued Hanji all the way down the 3 flights of stairs,making sure he tackled her at the bottom.

“What are you, Levi?”  Hanji seemed to be serious for all of five seconds. “Are ya’ a bull?” She took off again,Levi in pursuit. The mad scientist and the violinist ran all the way to town like this; Hanji,with her hands up in the air,and Levi holding his violin in its case like a purse he was going to swing at her.

.....................................................

It was only 9:30 when the two arrived at town square,so of course, Erwin was nowhere to be seen. Levi sighed dramatically,glancing at Hanji,who was already nodding a sure ‘yes’. “Just play the violin,you big baby.” She rolled her eyes,shaking her head.

Levi,being drastically bored,pulled out his violin. He tuned it a bit,and as if saying a final word of a conversation,he placed the violin upon his shoulder. He looked back at Hanji,shaking his head as much as he could,and then he rested his chin on the chinrest. Hanji passed him his bow,and Levi took it from her,avoiding touching the hairs. He put the bow to the violin and began playing _Winter_ from _Four Seasons_ by Vivaldi.

All the people that bustled about him were gone in his mind. The gossip,the problems,the neighbors,Erwin Smith,Hanji; they were all gone. It was just him and a violin,telling a story of impending rage and most likely sadness in the story somewhere. It was all tangled together. Winter. The cold. The heat of rage. His birthday. The Joy. It was all there. Not in words,but clearly expressed through the music. He had told his story from the base up,from the moment his parents died into the struggle that he went through,to this very moment. He was lost,and he didn’t care if he was found (even though he preferred to stay here) or not,he was safe. Actually,crucially,safe. No one could touch him. No one could hurt him. No one could die. This was his definition of safe; A rare occurrence in which the world doesn’t bother you. This may have been what most people call ‘home’, but this wasn’t true in his case. When he played violin,he actually breathed.  He was alive. He was alive,and above all,he was free.

Everything was quiet in Levi’s mind until a deep-voice bashed its way in. “Holy shit.” Erwin Smith said above his average tone of voice. Levi was shaken from his dream,almost dropping his violin in the process. “You didn’t tell me that you played violin!” Erwin was the one in disbelief this time. Levi,half-embarrassed, nodded yes. “That was Vivaldi’s _Winter_ ,right?” Hanji was smiling widely.

“Yes,sir.” Levi said,on the verge of screaming. “I taught myself how to play it,if you’re wondering.” He said nonchalantly. Erwin smiled his charming smile,patting Levi’s shoulder. He leaned down beside Levi’s ear.

“Welcome to the orchestra, _if you’re wondering_.” Erwin said,with a light chuckle. He leaned away. “Rehersals are on Saturdays at the Liberty building in room 317 at nine in the morning!” He looked at Levi,then back at his violin. “What you’ve got is amazing talent that the orchestra needs. I really hope you’ll join us.”

Levi,too astonished to even realize the situation that was happening, said something so odd it even shocked him. “Well,what the hell do I wear?” He stared wide-eyed at the tall blonde.

“Ah,wear whatever you want,I suppose.” Erwin had a light tone to his voice now,to say the least,it was more soft and sweet. A shocked Eren Jaeger stood next to Erwin,almost glaring at Levi. Hanji was smirking now,mouthing ‘see? I told you so’.

“Hey,we have to be all formal but he-” Eren began quickly and ended quickly by Erwin’s hand raising. Erwin didn’t break eye contact with Levi. “Levi,you’re staying for the lesson today with Eren,right?” Erwin asked.

Levi,still shocked, “Yeah,of course I am. Wouldn’t miss it.” His sentences were shorter now,more detached. “Why are you asking?” Trying to converse. “Do you need me for something?”

“I was just hoping you’d stay so you can see how I operate my musicians.” Erwin became more serious now. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  The man’s brows were now furrowed in concern,his sky blue eyes focused onto Levi’s.

“I don’t think you could possibly make me uncomfortable.” Levi quietly said. Erwin raised one of his brows in confusion. “You heard me? Damn.” A thoroughly embarrassed Levi tried to change the topic. “Let’s get started,yeah?” Levi gestured to the chairs sitting in the corner for public use.

“I’m a composer,Levi.” Erwin said sternly. “I hear most things.” He gestured to the chairs as well,a subtle ‘you first’. Neither Levi or Erwin walked to the chairs first. Eren did. He stormed through the two men that had somehow gotten closer to each other during the conversation.

“Well,I’ll sit down if no one else will!” Eren grunted,pulling out a chair into the center of the square. He sat down,snapped his flute of of its case,and started playing J.S. Bach’s _Partita_. The first notes must have been pitchy,or Erwin wouldn’t have raised his brow like that.  The piece sounded a bit confused and lost,looking for an escape. Eren moved his head slowly,going  with the runs and confusion.

“Eren,watch your rhythm.” Erwin seemed a bit frustrated. “You’re going too fast.” He finally claimed a chair and sat down next to Eren. Levi and Hanji joined not too far after. Erwin held his hand out to Eren. “May I?” _Damn him and his politeness_ ,Levi thought. Eren nodded quickly. Erwin took the flute,delicately placing it to his light pink lips. “The first bit should go like this,” He played it beautifully,articulating perfectly,breathing at the right spots,and sighing when he was done. “Okay?” Eren nodded once more,and Erwin handed his flute back.

The next attempt crashed even more than the first attempt. Eren tried so hard to mimic Erwin’s movements,but he couldn’t come close. He tried to play it faster,and along the way,he realized had made the mistake of rushing again. Erwin sternly stared at the young boy,almost concerned. Eren nervously started again,hands trembling a bit. He was highly intimidated by Erwin and it was showing. Eren messed the run up again,his flute squealing on some notes now. Erwin put his hand up,signaling for the young boy to stop trying. “We’ll work on it tomorrow,” He grumbled. “Levi,I’ll see you Saturday. I’m sorry that we had to end this so quickly.” With that,Erwin mosied away into the street,disappearing around the corner.

“Shit..” Eren hissed. “He’s probably pissed at me.” The boy put took his flute apart,putting it in the case. “Sir,you’re lucky you got in so easily.” He positioned himself in the chair toward Levi. “He was telling me about you before you came here.”

“Oh really?” Hanji finally spoke. Levi had suspected that she was trying to not embarrass him earlier,but little did she know, her help was not needed. “What did he say?” Nosey Hanji. Curious Hanji. Batshit insane Hanji.

“Well,he told me that he had a special feeling about this.” Eren grinned awkwardly. “I guess he was right! We’ve gained a badass violinist!” Levi rolled his eyes. Eren stood up,picking up the case. “I’m sorry about today,Levi and Hanji!” He began to walk off. “I won’t disappoint you on Saturday!” He was gone.

“Did you hear that?” Hanji laughed. “ A _special feeling_.” Of course she had to bring it up. “I’m glad you brought your violin,Levi.” She patted Levi on the shoulder,beaming. Hanji,in this case,was a close representation of his mother. Sweet and caring,and proud when the time came around.

“No,Hanji,” Levi stood,violin case in his hand. “Thank you for telling me to bring it.” It was odd for Levi to sound so openly nice to Hanji,but with his mind full of hope, he was happy. This was a new start. A little bit of a forte. He was actually _satisfied._

Hanji and Levi,the inseparable duo, walked home talking about the plans they had for tomorrow. Neither of them had thought of anything they could be pre-occupied with ,so they decided that they would go shopping tomorrow at the Trost Mall. It would only be a 10 minute drive,but they fell on the decision of using public transportation.

When Levi arrived back at his apartment,he walked to the couch and sat down. Today was only Thursday,and it was bound to be a long day tomorrow,no matter what. He sighed. Even with the shopping going on,he was going to wind up bored. It was 11:00 am,and Levi had no clue how to spend the rest of his day. A buzz sounded from the side table next to the arm of the couch where he was sitting. His phone.

He grabbed it and unlocked the screen,revealing a message from Hanji. Levi rolled his eyes at what the message said.

Hanji: _I totally gave him your phone number._

Levi: _No you didn’t. You don’t have the balls to do that shit._

Hanji: _You don’t think so?_

Levi’s phone buzzed again,but this time it wasn’t Hanji. It was a number not even saved to his contacts,and that concerned him. He opened the text.

?: _I really do give my sincerest apologies for today. This is Erwin. Text me back to let me know I have the right number._

Levi: _Yeah,it’s no problem. And yes,it’s Levi._

“Oh shit.” Levi sighed,feeling clueless as to what else to say and pressed the ‘send’ button. He was in deep shit if he didn’t reply correctly. He was just relieved he replied,in the first place.

He went to the new number,clicking ‘add to my contacts’ and saved Erwin’s number. He sat his phone back on the side table,smirking a bit. Today was going to be a long day. However,in Levi’s case,that would be perfectly fine with him.


	3. Cantabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's found his safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back,with more of Songbird! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

The rest of the day went perfectly fine up until nine at night,when Hanji called. She was panicking about her money and if she had enough to buy things at the mall tomorrow,which was completely normal. Levi could almost hear her groan in agony in the room below him. This was Hanji’s weekly ‘Levi-buy-me-something’ pitch that Levi hated to death. He just continued saying the occasional ‘yeah’ and ‘mhm’.

“Levi,I really need this jacket,okay?” Hanji was almost screeching. “It has a cat on it,Levi. A _whole damn cat._ ” Levi rolled his eyes at this,and Hanji responded, “I know you’re probably rolling your pretty blue eyes at me,but just stop and listen. This is a nice jacket that only costs twenty dollars and it has a cat on it. I _love cats_ ,Levi.”

“Mhm. I bet you’re going to rule the world with it too,right?” Levi lightly laughed. “Damn it,Hanji,I’ll buy the thing for you.” He gave in. He would typically give in to financial battles with Hanji.

“Thank you very much,Levi.” Levi could almost hear the sarcasm bleeding through with her voice. “I bet you’re excited for Saturday morning.” Hanji giggled. “He’s going to touch your violin,Levi.” Giggling erupted into laughter. “Maybe even _stroke_ it.”

“Okay,that’s enough Hanji. Let’s get a few things clear,” Levi found himself getting angry over a small comment. “He’s not going to do anything like that in front of anyone because he’s a very composed man! And number two,” He didn’t know why he was so angry. “He’s not my boyfriend or whatever,so stop acting like it.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,shorty!” Hanji hung up,leaving the room in total silence. Hanji had successfully escaped the conversation _and_ pissed Levi off in three sentences or less.

Levi put a hand to his cheek,which was supposed to be cold,but now was extremely warm. He looked over to the mirror hanging up in the hallway,to see himself extremely flustered and red in the face. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Levi muttered to himself. He looked at the clock that read 12:00 am in bright red letters. _The news is probably on_ ,he thought. He turned on the TV to watch the news. It was too late to watch anything he liked,so this would be the next best thing. It was also too late for anyone to call him now,but low and behold, it happened. His phone vibrated loudly,sliding around the side table. It’s probably Hanji,he thought. He picked up the phone and looked at the screen showing the caller ID. It was Erwin. Levi panicked,thinking of the worst scenarios as to how this phone call was going to go.

“Hello,this is Levi.” Levi answered in his polite way,the way he would only talk to someone he didn’t wholeheartedly know. He was nervous. Truly,and absolutely nervous. He put the phone on speakerphone,propping it up on the side table. This was his routine to cure his nervousness. Speakerphone solved everything.

“Ah,hello Levi. This is Erwin. I was calling about orchestra rehearsal on Saturday.” Erwin said,sounding equally nervous. “I was wondering if you could come early so I can show you around?” Come early. Levi mentally was panicked,and nodded to his phone.

“Yeah,of course I can.” He replied.

“When I say early,I mean an hour early. Is that still okay?”

“Yeah,I’m totally fine with that.” Of course he was fine with that. _Anything for Erwin Smith and him to be completely alone_. _Don’t think that way_. Levi’s thoughts rang loud and clear.

“Levi,I have another question,and I’ll understand if you don’t want to answer it.”

“What is it?”

“Are you gay?” Erwin’s voice was almost in a dampened whisper. Levi was starting to wonder if Erwin had him on speakerphone,too.

“I’ve dated men before,yes.” Levi almost choked on air giving that reply.

“I’m sorry for asking,I was just curious. I think you’ll fit right in with us.” An airy,nervous laugh found it’s way out of Erwin’s mouth. Levi could see those pink lips in his mind now. He could see Erwin smiling and laughing over the question,those perfect lips lifting a bit to show his white teeth.

“Why do you think that?” Levi felt himself smile thinking of Erwin’s lips. _Damn it,I know where this is going_. He would've said it out loud. Would have.

“Levi,don’t worry about it. Good night.” Erwin then abruptly hung the phone up.

Levi stared at the TV,watching the reporter give an overview of this weeks’ news. His phone was still propped on the side table. He looked at his hand,still shaking from what had just happened. It had happened though,and that’s what mattered the most. Erwin finally knew the truth about Levi. The violinist laid sideways on his couch,leaving his phone where it was. He found himself oddly relieved that Erwin knew,but he found himself questioning why he was so relieved.

“Oh hell no.” Levi took in a quick breath. “I’m not- Nuh uh,no way.” He didn't want to go back into the darkness again. He was afraid to say the words out loud in the silent room. His last relationship had been a train-wreck,and he didn't want to go back there. _It’s going to be alright for once,I think_. He heard Hanji’s words echo throughout his mind. _It’s going to be alright._ The argument between him and himself was clear.

_You like him,don’t you?_

_No._

_Admit it,and you’ll feel so much better._

_No._

_Levi,remember his smile? His laugh? The way he says your name?_

_Fuck yes._

_Then why the hell won’t you say it?_

_I’m afraid._

_Afraid to be hurt? Think about it._

_I have._

_No,genuinely think about it. Has he made you feel like you can’t be your proper self?_

_No._

_Has he made you uncomfortable?_

_No._

_Hasn’t he been hell-bent on making sure you’re okay?_

_Yes._

“Dammit,fine. Fine. I’m saying it.” He looked at the TV reporter on the screen blankly. “I like Erwin Smith.” He laughed to himself,nodding with the statement. He said it louder. Much louder. “No,I’m _fucking_   _swooning_ over Erwin Smith and his pretty eyes.” Then he yelled, “Not to mention the ass on that man!” He found himself sitting up. “Such a nice ass.” He mumbled. “And that wavy blonde hair?” He whistled. He felt the stress smooth away from his shoulders,and he smiled widely for the first time in forever.

Cheering could be heard on the television,a man was having his 102nd birthday. In that moment,Levi pictured this to be his applause,his winning.  He had won in a way. He found something that he couldn’t find anymore except for in music. Safety.  He had found a person he felt genuinely safe with. Erwin was his warmth,his home.

At one in the morning,a person could walk into Levi’s apartment building and find him standing up in front of the television,beaming with pride. He had finally told the full-on truth,and it felt amazing.

He retrieved a light blanket from his room,wrapping it around him and laying back down on the couch. Comfort once more.

He flipped through some channels,landing on a cooking show he used to watch. He left it there,staring at the food being made with a stupid grin on his face. Pulling the blanket over his face so no one would see it,he fell asleep.

Levi’s dreams ordinarily consisted of nightmares and things he didn’t want to even think about. Tonight was different. He dreamt of he and Erwin sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. Levi had his violin in hand,and Erwin was smiling. Levi looked down to his right hand,only to see Erwin’s holding it with his. Levi looked back up at Erwin. _Only if I could actually feel this._ The first thought to go through his mind. Erwin was grinning at Levi in a stupid,dorky way that made him chuckle. Maybe he actually did chuckle in his sleep. Maybe so. Levi could only keep his eyes fixated on Erwin’s piercing sapphire ones.They weren’t speaking to each other by words,but they were definitely speaking to each other like this. He could tell exactly what Erwin was trying to say with his smiling eyes. Levi could almost remember what Erwin’s touch felt like from the day they met at the grocery store. He was so,so close to remembering. He wanted to close the gap between them so badly,but he couldn’t bring his dream-self to do it. Those pink lips of Erwins’ parted for a breath of air to say something,probably life-changing,but Levi had a rude awakening. Literally.

A hectic knocking on the door jolted Levi out of his deep sleep. In that moment,he realized that was the first real dream he’s had in a long while. Smiling a bit,and then dropping it,he yelled at the door. “Hanji,just come in. We’ve talked about this!” It wasn’t Hanji. No,not Hanji at all.

The girl that now stood in front of Levi was Mikasa Ackerman. She scowled upon him,finally speaking. “Heard you got in the orchestra.” She was brief. “I just came to say that I’m _so happy_ for you.” She was bitter. “That’s not what I’m here for,though.” She glanced to the television,still on from last night. “I’m here because I don’t want you near Eren. I understand you’re good at what you do,but let me help him with anything that his little heart desires. Okay?”

“Good morning to you,too.” Levi sighed,missing his dream. “Yeah,yeah. I won’t even attempt to help Jaeger. You happy now?” The discontent in Levi’s voice rang out.

“Yes.” Mikasa was still looking at the television. “Erwin’s putting you in front of the piano.” She said it,almost like it was danger. “I used to sit in front of the piano.” She looked worried. “He puts the best of the best there,” She was becoming disconnected. “Because he plays the piano. He likes listening to the instrument closest to him.” She sighed. “What I’m trying to say is,whatever you said or did yesterday must’ve wooed him over. Good luck.” A ray of actual concern showed. “I mean it,Levi.” With that,Mikasa walked out of the room as if nothing was said between the two.

Now Hanji crept in,looking back at the door and looking at Levi. “Did she just give you a ‘good luck’ for being in the orchestra?” The confused look on her face was shining through. Levi shrugged. “Hey,you either know or you don’t know. She just totally said that,didn’t she?” Hanji was an expert eavesdropper,she could even scope in from far away distances and still know the conversation without missing a beat.

“You heard her,right?” Levi gave a short,defensive reply.

“Of course I did-”

“Then let me get dressed so we can get the hell out of here.” Levi upped from the couch,walking back to his room. He stretched,feeling the effects of sleeping on a couch working on him. Remembering last night’s conversation with Erwin,he was at an immediate standstill. He didn’t know if he should tell Hanji. The confliction broiled in his mind. He had to tell her. Hanji was his closest friend. He had no option.

“Damn it Hanji,” He couldn’t just keep it from her. “I do like him.” Levi looked back at the doorway,staring at Hanji; who must’ve followed him. She raised a confused brow. “You know damn well who I’m talking about.” Her eyes began to grow large. “Yeah.”

“Holy shit,you owned up to it.” Hanji let out a sigh of relief. “Now I can totally work on getting you two together,right?”

“Hell no.” Levi pulled out a T-shirt from his dresser,and changed his shirt quickly. “Besides,I can handle this myself.” He reestablished his eye-contact with Hanji. “Did you know he plays piano for the orchestra most of the time?” Hanji shook her head no. “The man has huge hands,he’s probably really good at it.”

“I would think so,Levi.” She smiled.

“And I’m ready for concerts,because that man in a suit is what is gonna’ give me diabetes.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,and his voice? That’s music itself.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,and-” Levi looked back over from changing his pants into skinny jeans at Hanji. “What the hell are you smiling at?” A vicious glare radiated to Hanji.

“You seem happy. It’s good. Really good.” Hanji nodded with her words. “What if someone tells you to go die in a hole later on?” She was worried about the competition between Levi and Mikasa.

“No,Hanji.This has happened already. They told me to go die in a hole,but instead of dying in the hole,I fought against the two things that had put me there in the first place: doubt and fear. And you know what I did after I beat them both?” Silence in the room from every direction. “I flew. I’ve seen the light Hanji. The light was him.” Levi smiled truly for the first time in front of Hanji. “I’m going to be okay,I think.” Hanji nodded.

“I’m proud of you, Levi.” Hanji’s words set Levi off in a way. No one had ever told him that. No one. The way those words settled in Levi’s mind was like a bomb. _I’m proud of you._ He tried to picture his mother or father saying it,but nothing was there. He had forgotten what they sounded like. Pain struck him in his heart. Not literal pain,but it had felt like someone ripped his heart out and squeezed it. Was he happy to hear this?

“Levi,are you..?” She stopped. “Oh shit.” Levi was crying,not like a baby,but he was definitely crying. “I didn't mean to-” Hanji pulled him to the couch and sat him down on it,and she sat beside him.

“I know.” Levi was talking shakily.

“I don’t know what I said,but-”

“I don’t remember what my parents sounded like,Hanji.” Levi sharply inhaled. He was crying,after what had seemed like forever.  “You’re the first person that’s ever told me that,you know that?” Hanji held him. He cried. They both cried. The two best friends cried together. It was over as fast as it had started.

“I know who the second person will be.” Hanji chuckled,trying to lighten the mood. “I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

“Do you think he’ll hold me when I cry?” It was a sincere question from the older man. It was so sincere,Hanji was thrown off for a few moments.

“Of course he will.” Hanji smiled. “If he doesn’t,I’ll kick his ass to Austria and back.” The room was silent. Hanji wiped off her tears,and Levi wiped his away. “Tell you what,let’s not go to the mall today. Let’s just sit here and watch Disney movies.”

Levi laughed quietly at the woman. “We need to watch Mulan first.” He looked at his phone,still where it was. It was blinking. He had a new message. He picked up the phone while watching Hanji type in ‘Mulan’ on the Netflix search.

“Who texted you?” Hanji butted in,looking over Levi’s shoulder.

Levi undid the lock screen,and it was pleasant to see a message from Erwin was waiting for him. He clicked it,and it opened.

Erwin: _Good morning,Levi._

Levi: _Good morning,Erwin. How are you?_

Hanji winked at Levi and nudged him. “It’s unlike you to strike up a conversation. Good job.” Mulan started playing it’s classic opening. Levi’s phone buzzed.

Erwin: _I’m great,and you?_

Levi: _I’m a little shaken up,but I’m okay._

Erwin: _What happened? Are you okay? Will you be able to come tomorrow?_

Levi sighed. He was going to have to tell Erwin. If he could trust this man with music,then he would have to trust him with his life.

Levi: _Hanji said something to me that I’ve never got to hear. It was nice. I guess I was a little bit too happy,so I cried._

Erwin: _What did she say? If you don’t mind me asking...?_

Levi: _She told me she was proud of me_.

Even though the television was on,even though Levi’s mind was completely jam-packed,even though you could hear the morning traffic outside,everything was completely still and silent when Levi read the next message.

Erwin: _I’m proud of you. And I’ve just met you. You’re alive,Levi. That’s definitely something to be proud of._

This time,Levi didn’t cry. He smiled.

Levi: _Thank you_.

Erwin: _Don’t thank me,thank yourself more often. You play violin beautifully,and you’re the one who decided to play it. Now,I’ve got to go tune my piano again. I’m probably just going to buy a new one. Bye for now,Levi._

Levi:   _Yeah,be safe today!_

No reply came. The conversation was over; until tomorrow,anyway. Hanji giggled most of the day,calling Levi a small puppy. She was genuinely happy for Levi,and Levi likewise.

The rest of the day consisted of a Disney movie marathon,as Hanji had been true to her word. She had popcorn ready for every other movie,and when they both got sick of popcorn,Hanji would make buttered toast. Hanji was more focused on talking to Levi about Erwin,but every time she would try to ask him what Erwin had said,Levi would just shake his head and keep watching the television.

It was now 11:00 pm ,and Hanji had grown bored of the marathon. Levi,however was still thinking about the conversation from earlier that he had with Erwin.

“Levi,I’m going back to my own bed. I’m pooped.”  Hanji picked up her bag,and waved. “Sleep well tonight,short-stuff! Don’t wet the bed!” She hurried out the door.

“Hanji,you little-” Levi stopped himself from yelling and let it go.

Levi sat there,blankly staring at the television that had been turned off,recalling what those four words would’ve sounded if Erwin had said them aloud. Levi searched for his voice,and there it was. _I'm proud of you._  If there was one voice he could remember,it would be Erwin’s. That fact comforted him and embraced him in a way that he would always want,but could never have in an instant. However,he found it now. He knew what to do to feel safe. It was also nice to know that the safeness was designated to a certain person.

That person was Erwin Smith.

 


	4. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first day in the orchestra is quite eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,so okay. If anyone wants to fangirl to me about this fic,I'll be tracking the tags 'Songbird', 'snk Songbird' and 'Fic:Songbird' on Tumblr. My Tumblr is Levis-wings-of-freedom! Have fun reading this chapter,you guys!

Levi slept soundly through the night,not having a single dream disrupt his world. He had been delved deep into darkness,into a quiet and sound place. He was calm,and that’s all that mattered. He was actually ready to wake up and live his life today.

The alarm went off,and Levi jolted out of bed. He ran to the bathroom,carrying out his business there,and then he hastily put pants on. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in. He then scrambled over to the dresser and pulled off the cravat that had been sitting on it. Levi only would wear his cravat for special occasions,and today would definitely be the time to wear it. He looked in the mirror,tying the cravat carefully and straightening it so it would line up with the buttons of his shirt.

“Okay,we’re good.” He mumbled. He brushed his hair out and grinned. “No pressure at all. Stay straight-faced.” He had a staredown with himself in the mirror,making sure he wouldn’t accidentally crack a smile.

Levi’s phone went off,notifying him with a message. The first text of the morning,and it wasn’t Hanji. He picked up the phone and began to grin at the screen stupidly.

Erwin: _Good morning,Levi. I look forward to seeing you today._

Levi: _Good morning. I’ll be there as soon as possible._

Erwin still had to give his tour of the room for Levi,so he would be sure to show up early.  He would be alone with Erwin Smith for a full hour. Erwin’s attention would be focused on _only_ Levi.

“Is that what it’s like to have a crush?” Hanji’s voice crashed in like a tidal wave abruptly destroying a sand castle.

Levi flinched,remembering his current position. To Hanji,he probably looked like a teenager getting ready to go to a party, giggling over a good morning text. “Hanji,why didn’t you knock?”

“You told me to just come in,so I did.”

“I didn’t think that you were actually going to do it.”

“I’m a careful and observant scientist,Levi. I’m not that reckless.”

Levi tried to regain his bearings,after being scared by Hanji. “Right. So why are you here?”

“I thought I would walk to the Liberty Building with you,that’s all.” Something was off about the bright-eyed woman this morning. What it was,Levi couldn’t tell.

“Are you okay?” Levi gave in to the pressure of not knowing.

“I’m just nervous and excited for you,that’s all.”

“Alright.” Levi immediately ended the conversation right there and grabbed the violin case. “Let’s go then.”

Hanji walked quietly behind Levi out of his room and down the stairs,leading to the light of day. They both were quiet on the way to the Liberty Building,until the halfway point approached. Levi’s concern for Hanji was too great at this point,and so he asked her once more.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No.” Hanji’s reply was short and bitter.

“What the hell’s wrong?”

“It’s not that there’s anything wrong,Levi.” Hanji tucked a piece of loose hair behind her glasses,sighing. Her eyes were vacant.

“Then what is it?”

“There’s a girl in the orchestra named Petra Ral,” Hanji began,taking a big breath. “And that woman is fucking beautiful. She plays cello, and I think you’ll be sitting in front of her.”

“So it’s you who has a huge crush.” Levi wasn’t really surprised. Hanji knew more about the orchestra than even Levi did,so he suspected that she liked someone from it.

“Yeah,I guess. Just make sure you’re not disrespectful to her,okay?” Hanji looked at Levi frantically.

“I won’t be disrespectful Hanji. I promise.” Levi came to an abrupt halt,staring at the three-story Liberty Building that was now in front of him. “We’re here.” He looked back at Hanji. “Well,this is it.”

“Good luck today,Levi.” Hanji gave the man a tight hug,releasing him after a few seconds. “Better not hug you too long,your boyfriend might get jealous.” There was the Hanji that Levi had knew.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Levi furrowed his brows in frustration.

“ _Yet_.” Hanji said triumphantly.

A voice interrupted the two squabbling friends. “Levi,I’m glad you arrived early.” Erwin’s melodic voice spoke,sending chills down Levi’s spine. A sudden realization hit him. The realization that Erwin could have came in at the wrong time and heard the ‘boyfriend’ part of the conversation.

Hanji gave Levi a firm pat on the shoulder and walked away,not saying a single word. Erwin spoke again. “Come,Levi. I’ve got to show you where the room is and such.” Levi quietly approached Erwin.  “Entrance is this way.” Levi followed quietly beside Erwin,being careful to not touch him accidentally.

They entered the building from the side,which wasn’t the usual entrance. Levi cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Why didn’t we just go through the main door?” Levi asked. He was extremely confused by this.

“It’s a shortcut. People come line up in the main hall in the mornings to watch us rehearse. I hope that doesn’t make you nervous,Levi.” The larger man looked down to meet Levi’s gaze.

Damn,this man’s eyes are beautiful. Levi thought,staring at them. “No,it doesn’t bother me.” Levi was searching for an excuse to touch Erwin’s face,but one could not be found.

“Does it not? That’s good.” Erwin resumed walking,and Levi followed quickly to keep up with his larger strides.  “How are you this morning? I meant to ask you earlier,but I got sidetracked.”

“I’m doing well. How ‘bout you?” Levi’s composure was breaking due to Erwin’s kindness.

“I’m great,thank you for asking.” Erwin looked tense standing next to Levi. “The room is right here.” There was a sign above the room reading Room 317,music room. Erwin opened the door for Levi. “You first.” Erwin gently said.

Levi walked in the room,admiring the vastness of it. “Damn,this room is huge.” He slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he had said it out loud.

Erwin chuckled. “Don’t cover your mouth,it’s fine.” He pulled Levi’s hand away from his mouth carefully. “It is a bit overwhelming if you’re not used to it.”

Levi quickly examined the room. The grand piano sat in front of the violins. The conductor’s platform was right next to the piano,almost aligned.  The percussion was arranged in an odd fashion down the middle,with bells and xylophone in the front. The rest of the seats were unknown to Levi.

“Levi,” Erwin took hold of Levi’s hand and pulled him to the violinist seat in front of the piano. “You’ll be sitting right here.”

Levi could feel his face almost turn red with embarrassment. _Erwin touched me. Intentionally. Then the damn man holds my hand._ “Alright.” His reply was short.

“I have high expectations for you,so that’s why I put you in front of the piano. I want to hear you play out of all the other violins.” Erwin emphasized that he only wanted to hear Levi. The shorter man’s face was surely blood red by now,but it didn’t matter.

“So do all the people pack in here to listen to us or what?” Levi asked,trying to ignore what Erwin had just said.

“No,we go to the performance hall those times. I’ll be sure to text you with the schedule for when we do that.” Erwin stared at Levi. “Are you okay? Your face is really red.” Erwin put the back of his hand to Levi’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m okay,I’m just..” Levi hesitated and Erwin bounded in.

“Thirsty? Tired? Dizzy? Nauseous?-” He began listing problems.

“No Erwin-” Levi tried to speak.

“If you need water,you can have some of my water. I promise I don’t have sick germs or anything,if I were sick, I couldn’t conduct, and that’d be bad.” Erwin rambled. “If you’re dizzy,then you should probably sit down,” Levi didn’t want to interrupt the man and tell him the truth. “Or if you want to,you can stand and I can only tell you to get over your dizziness-”

“Erwin,I’m not any of those things.” Levi spoke over Erwin. _I’m just so damn embarrassed._ Erwin stared at him blankly. “Did I just say that out loud?”

Erwin nodded. “Why are you embarrassed? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Erwin sat down at the piano bench,focused on Levi.

“No,I’m not uncomfortable.” Levi had to tell him. It was now or never. “You’re just fucking attractive.” He had done it. He sighed,not hardly feeling any relief.

“Oh.” The simple reply from Erwin bothered Levi. “I didn’t really think this through,did I? I mean, I know you’re gay.” Levi nodded. “I just didn’t think that..”

Levi finished his sentence. “You just didn’t think that I was gay for _you_.” Erwin nodded his head at this.

“Is this going to interfere with your violin playing?” The blonde man asked.

“No,of course not.” Levi felt like crying now. He was afraid of the possibility of losing Erwin.

“Good.” What Erwin did next wasn’t expected. He gestured for Levi to come sit with him. Levi walked over to the bench and sat down beside Erwin. “You promise it won’t throw you off?”

“I promise.” Levi was getting lost in Erwin’s deep blue eyes.

“Don’t tell a soul that I did this.” Before Levi could say anything,Erwin kissed him. The kiss was short,but it was sweet and loving,and that’s all Levi needed. “If you tell anyone in this orchestra that I did that,I’m going to get fired. Understood?” Levi nodded quickly,not speaking. “I don’t care if you tell your friend,but _do not_ tell anyone in this orchestra.”

“I’m not going to say a damn word.” Levi finally spoke,reverting back to his normal self. _His lips are so damn soft._ “So,where are all the other instruments seated?” He quickly changed the subject,trying to not think of what just happened.

“The flutes and piccolos are in the front row all the way over there,” Erwin gestured to the other side of the room,clearing his throat. “And the clarinets are behind them,then trumpets,then the trombones and tuba.”

Levi nodded. _His lips tasted like black tea._  “So from what I’ve heard,cellos are behind violins and violas?”  The blonde man nodded again.

“Behind the cellos are the bass instruments. You’ll see where everyone sits today,so don’t stress about the formation.” Erwin rolled up his sleeves and turned to the piano. “There’s not much else to tell you.” Levi caught a glimpse of the man’s left forearm before it was turned away. Erwin had a tattoo.

“Is that a tattoo?” Levi tried to angle himself where he could see better,but there wasn’t much room on the bench.

“What?” Erwin raised his brow. Levi gestured to his left forearm. “Oh,yeah. It’s nothing special. Just a pair of wings.” Erwin chuckled at himself.

“Can I see it?” Levi had been wanting to get a tattoo himself for a long time,but never got around to choosing what he wanted.

“I don’t see why not.” Erwin turned to Levi,extending his forearm out. “There it is.” The wings intersected each other,wingtips spread outward to the sky. One wing was blue,the other was white.

“It’s pretty badass,to be honest.” Levi mumbled,holding Erwin’s forearm to examine it. Here’s a perfect excuse to touch him.

“It’s ridiculous,Levi. It’s literally a bird’s wings spread out on my arm.” Levi could feel Erwin’s muscles in his arm tense up.

“No,I feel like it’s so much more than that.” Levi searched for words on how to describe it. “Birds are the freest creature I know. They just fly wherever they want to go,and they’re there. What I’m getting at is this: Maybe this is just a symbol of your freedom. A songbird,singing it’s tune day in and day out. That is true freedom,Erwin.” Levi was holding Erwin’s hand now,gripping it tightly.

“I suppose that makes sense as to why I picked these wings.” Erwin sighed. “My dad was a teacher where I come from in America. He was a bright man,delved into politics. Being proud of my dad as a 10 year old,I sent a letter to the president about how much of a genius my dad was. A few weeks after that,the government took him away because of his extreme ideas. He was gone like that,and I haven’t seen the man since that day.” Erwin held a blank expression. “I’ve blamed myself for his death since that day,and I’ve wanted to be free of guilt. Begged to be free of it. I guess somewhere along the road,I got this tattoo to remind me of that day’s happenings,to burden myself with the guilt.” Erwin refocused on Levi. “But now,I’ll be reminded of my freedom from that guilt. Thank you,Levi.”

Levi was still holding Erwin’s hand after all of this time. “My parents died of a mold disease when I was nine. I’ve had to live on my own since then,so I looked to the violin for help. My mom was an extraordinary violinist,from what I remember. I taught myself how to play for her sake.”

Erwin began to speak. “What about your dad?”

There was the question Levi had always avoided answering. “To be completely honest,my father was a douche. I hated him. He mistreated me,always claiming that I wasn’t his son.” Levi was obviously bothered.

“I’m sorry for asking.” Erwin apologized.

“No,it’s fine. You need to know this. Most of the time when I play my violin,I drift off to a different place. I go home,Erwin. I can clearly picture my mom standing at the kitchen counter,making her special pot pie with homemade apple pie,a la mode. I miss her,Erwin.”

“I miss my dad too, Levi.”

“I can’t remember what she sounded like.”

“I can’t remember what he sounded like,either.”

“I don’t remember if she sang me to sleep.”

“I don’t remember if he sang me to sleep, either.”

The two men sat on the bench,staring at each other. They didn’t know what to say now that there was an awkward air in the room.

“I knew,” Erwin began. “I knew you liked me.” Levi was set on edge.

“Did you hear Hanji talk about it?”

“Yeah,multiple times.” Silence filled the room again,setting both the men on edge. “I’ve known Hanji since she was 11,Levi.” Erwin sighed. “She’s been trying to hook me up with you since high school,ironically.”

“No damn way.” Levi was in complete shock right now,and he was unsettled.

“Yes. She was always telling me about some boy who could play the hell out of the violin.” Erwin paused and faced the piano again. “She was right.” Erwin’s jawline stood out to Levi from this angle. He wanted to kiss every bit of it and tell Erwin about how much he loved him,but he couldn’t.

Levi removed himself from the piano bench,letting go of Erwin’s hand. He sat in the chair appointed to him. “I’m going to warm up.” Levi looked back at Erwin. “Is that alright?” Erwin nodded,giving Levi a thumbs-up.

Erwin began to warm up on the piano himself, then he stopped. “Levi,C-major scale with me,come on.”

Levi put the bow to the violin,and waited for Erwin’s signal. Erwin played middle C first,then they began. Levi figured out Erwin’s system quickly. A slow ascent up the scale,and a fast descent down it. Clockwork.

A young,blonde headed boy slipped in the room quietly when they went to B flat scale,and he sat down in his seat quickly. He sat on the last seat of Levi’s row on the right. He stayed quiet until the scale was done.

“Hello,I’m Armin Arlert. And you are?” The boy smiled at Levi shyly,almost not sure if introducing himself was the right thing to do.

“Name’s Levi. Nice to meet you.” Levi nodded at Armin with the same look on his face. Levi saw Erwin smiling out of the corner of his eye.

“Nice to meet you too.” Armin then looked to Erwin. “Mr.Smith,what are we rehearsing today?”

“Well,we’re going to let Levi get settled in with us a bit before we do anything. I still have to give him sheet music for the pieces we’re performing. On the schedule I have Vivaldi’s _Winter_. We’ll work some parts in that. Levi,I suppose you don’t mind having the solo?” Erwin looked at Levi,almost with a begging expression.

“I’m ready for it.” Levi answered,sure of himself. Erwin smiled briefly at Levi before turning back to Armin.

Before Erwin could speak, Eren and Mikasa walked in. “Good morning,sir.” They said in unison. Eren went to his seat with the flutes,and Mikasa went to her seat that was a space to the right from Levi’s. He took a moment of relief and mentally thanked Erwin for not putting her beside him.

Another boy walked in,sitting beside Levi quietly. “Hey,I’m Farlan.” He held out his hand for Levi to shake it. Levi obliged.

“I’m Levi.” Levi gave a false grin of joy to Farlan,and went back to playing his violin. He didn’t get to play long before a girl with burgundy red hair skipped her way over to her chair in the flute section.

“That’s Isabel,” Farlan informed Levi. “She can be a little bit of a handful sometimes,but she’s worth it. She’s pretty blunt,too,may I say.”

Soon after,a trio consisting of two tall men and a blond woman walked in and seated them selves. Farlan quietly told Levi that these three were Annie,Bertholdt,and Reiner. Reiner being the blonde man and Bertholdt being the black haired man. A woman with her hair tied back walked in with a small blonde girl.

“Stay away from Ymir,” Farlan gestured at the woman with her hair tied back. “She’ll kick your ass if you get near Christa.” He nodded toward the blond one. “I think they’re dating,actually.”

A girl with shoulder length auburn hair came in and sat behind Levi. Levi quietly assumed this was Petra,the girl Hanji told him about. “I’m Petra,” Suddenly her light voice shone through. “It’s an honor to meet you,Levi.”

“You know who I am?” Levi stared at Petra in almost utter awe.

“Oh yeah,Erwin talks about you a lot.” Petra confirmed. “We’re just trying to pretend that we don’t know you so we can blow off some of today’s rehearsal time.”

Levi sat back in his chair. _Erwin actually talks about me? In front of them?_ “He talks about me?” He asked Petra.

“Mhm. Ever since yesterday he’s talked about you playing the _Winter_ solo. Kept saying how astounding your posture was and how well you articulated the notes. He also said your dynamics were an amazing thing to listen to.” Levi stared at Erwin. “If I didn’t know any better,” Petra laughed. “I’d say you two are dating.”

“Petra,don’t talk like that,Erwin will hear you.” Farlan snapped back at her. “We don’t want Levi booted out,’cause from what we’ve been hearing,he’s humanity’s best violinist.”

“I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about Levi getting kicked out,Erwin’s already attached to him.” Petra smirked and laughed.

Levi was still staring down Erwin,the way a fox would stare at his prey: Contently. Erwin was playing _Liebestraum_ by Franz Liszt. The man’s large hands would be calm,and then on the run up. his hands would fly. They would fly faster than Levi could ever think. The room had all gotten quiet and listened to Erwin play. All the chairs were filled, some with people Levi hadn’t been introduced to yet.

Erwin stood up from the piano bench. “Good morning,everyone. Today,we’ll be having a violinist join us. His name is Levi.” Erwin grinned at Levi. “Come on,then. Stand and introduce yourself.”

Levi stood up, sitting his violin down carefully in his seat. “My name’s Levi,” _And I kissed Erwin Smith before any of you shits were here this morning_. “I’m from Paris,France and I started playing violin when I was very young. It’s an honor to be here. Thanks.” Levi finished,sitting back down.

“You’re from France?” Isabel yelled out. “Dude,that’s awesome! We could use more Frenchmen here in Germany.” Erwin gave a stern look to the enthusiastic girl. “Sorry,Levi.” She hung her head down.

“No,it’s fine. It’s true that Germany needs to be a bit more populated with the French.” Levi tried making the girl feel better. He felt like her brother of some sort,comforting her.

“Alright,Levi. Here’s your sheet music for Winter.” Erwin held out pages of paper to Levi. “You’ve got the solo.” Levi took the sheet music,purposely running his fingers against Erwin’s knuckles. “Soloists have to stand up and play the whole time during concert,so I expect you to do this during rehearsals. Is that alright?”

Levi nodded,raising his stand to his height. “Yes,Mr.Smith. Peachy-keen.” He propped his violin against his chin and fell into the rest of his posture. This was it,the moment of truth.

“With that being said,let’s _Winter_.” Erwin said,raising his hands up to conduct. Levi heard everyone’s instruments fly to their face or wherever they needed to be.

_Are my hands sweating?_

_Probably._

_Holy shit,this is it._

Levi was arguing with himself.

Erwin counted them off,and the playing began. The violins started off as a whole,focused on the same note at the same time,the cellos snuck in after violins. The music began to build up louder and louder as Erwin gave the crescendo. Levi looked up at Erwin to watch his entrance,and there it was. Erwin gestured to Levi,and so began the madness of the solo. Levi played particularly well in that moment; He nailed the solo,perfecting the quick up and down motion of the notes.

Levi glanced at Erwin again,and he was smiling widely,looking right at Levi. Erwin cut the orchestra off after Levi had demonstrated his ability on the solo.

“Well,I’ll be damned.” Farlan mumbled.

“Holy shit..” Levi heard Isabel whisper from across the room.

“No way.” Mikasa whispered in disbelief.

“Damn,you _are_ good.” Petra said from behind Levi.

This whole time,Erwin had the same smile on his face. “I told you all that he’s an amazing violinist.” He approached Levi,holding out his hand. “This is your official welcome to the orchestra,Levi.”

Levi shook his hand with his head held high. Levi shook his hand,even though he wanted to just hug Erwin for a few minutes and tell him how grateful he was to be in the orchestra.

After pulling away from the handshake,Levi could confirm that yes,his hands were sweating. He could also confirm that this day would mark his first day of legitimate success.


	5. Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally gets to know more about everyone in the orchestra; and he finds a common ground that they all share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I've decided the release dates for chapters will be either Saturdays or Sundays,so look out! Like I said earlier,if you want to talk to me about what's going on in this fic,my tumblr is levis-wings-of-freedom. I'm also tracking the tags Songbird,snk songbird, fic:songbird. Enjoy today's chapter!

Levi returned to the spot that he stood and gave a secret smile to Erwin. Erwin nodded and smiled back, mouthing ‘it’s an honor to have you here’. Levi then adverted his attention to the window,avoiding eye contact with the taller man because he didn’t want to get embarrassed. Levi could just hear Hanji in his head now. _Your ears are turning red._ It happened every time he became embarrassed,and what made it worse was that he was well aware of it.

“Your ears are turning red.” Petra whispered. Levi nodded to acknowledge her and she sighed. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed of sheer talent.” She shrugged. “Maybe it’s just me.”

“Levi,look back forward.” Farlan said,hushed. Levi looked back to see Erwin gesturing for him to be seated. Levi happily obliged,sitting down now with his violin in his lap.

“Let’s talk for a moment,shall we?” Erwin’s voice shook the room from a trance they were all in. “Levi’s told us a lot about himself,so why don’t we tell him about ourselves?” He looked around. “Any volunteers?” Immediately,Isabel raised her hand. An audible ‘oh no’ was heard from Farlan. “Okay Isa-”

“Hiya! I’m Isabel Magnolia and it’s freakin’ awesome to meet someone like you!” She smiled widely. “I’m from Brooklyn,you know,that place in America?” Levi nodded slowly with Isabel’s quick-paced talking. “Yeah,well,I was born and raised there by wolves!” Farlan face-palmed. “I’m kiddin’,I’m kiddin’! I was raised by a guy named Kenny.”

“Yeah,he wasn’t our dad,but he was close enough.” Farlan chipped in. “We were both just sorta taken in by him,we didn’t really care. Living in the streets was hard enough,so any guidance we could get,we took it.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“How did you even become homeless in the first place?” Levi asked.

“Ah,well,” Farlan began. “Isabel’s house was burnt down when she was really small and her family was trapped.” Levi mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ and Farlan continued. “I,however,ran away from home. My parents were complete douchebags,so I saw an opportunity and took it.” Farlan sighed. “Then,Isabel and I just bumped into each other by some freak accident,and we met. She looked out for me,and I looked out for her back then.”

“Then Kenny found us and decided to take us in. He was a bit rough around the edges,but he was a pretty good dad overall.” Isabel smiled and gave an ‘okay’ sign with her free hand.

“Who wants to go next?” Erwin asked,looking for a new victim. “Reiner?” The buff man in back stood up.

“I guess I’ll go,if that’s what you want.” Reiner said. “I came here with Bertholdt from Leipzig to prove that we were worth something. Our parents didn’t believe in us. They even thought about pulling us out of school because of our bad performance.”

Bertholdt stood up as well,towering above Reiner. “Then,we saw a solution to prove we could be useful to the family.” He looked at Reiner and grinned. “Since he and I were next door to each other,we picked an instrument to learn how to play.”

“We had heard that if you played well enough,you could get a scholarship or two to some great colleges in this area.” Reiner looked back to Bertholdt. “So Bert and I got really good at playing the Bass Clarinet here,” He gestured to his instrument. “And we redeemed ourselves.” He sat back down along with Bert.

Eren stood up. “I’m here because of my anger issues.” Mikasa looked surprised that Eren had volunteered so quickly. She quickly stood up with him,and so did Armin. “No,you two, I’m going to say it.” The duo stared Eren down,watching his every move. “When I was younger,I killed a man.” The whole room reacted,positioning themselves in their chairs to direct their attention to Eren. “He was trying to hurt Mikasa,so I hurt him. Simple as that,right?” Levi was still in awe from the prior sentence. “Well,my dad took me to the police. Since I wasn’t even old enough to matter,they put me in a ward of some sort. I had to find a way to keep myself calm there,so I asked the nurse if I could learn to play an instrument. Here I am.”

Mikasa snuck her way into the conversation. “I’m here to keep Eren safe. Or more so,other people safe. He saved me,so I’m trying to save him.” She looked over to Armin. “You next,” She said.

“Well,I came here because I thought it would be a great opportunity for my college life and academic enjoyment! I’m also here for Eren and Mikasa,since they’re my friends.” Armin’s blonde hair swayed with his head movements. The boy reminded Levi of a panicked bird trying to escape it’s cage. Frantic. Nervous.

Petra now stood,shifting her aqua blue dress around. “Well,I’m Petra from Hungary. I came here to learn how to play cello,since my father had played cello. We just never had the money or the time to get lessons.” She shyly hid her face. “However,one of Mr.Smith’s friends helped out with lessons for free when I was younger. She was so nice,she even gave me her cello.” She unveiled her face that was red now,whispering something along the lines of ‘damn,she was cute,too’. She spoke louder now. “I just kept playing cello until Mr.Smith accepted me,and here I am.”

“Some of us are here just because of sheer talent,” A man from the other side of the room stood up. “My name is Auruo Bossard and I’m one of those said people.” Oh god,it’s one of those guys. Levi thoughts mumbled. “I played trumpet so well,Mr.Smith let me in after a day of consideration.”

“That’s only because you begged him. Don’t know how you’re even here still.” Petra snapped at him.

“Oh no,sweet Petra,” Auruo rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even beg the man to let me in,you just like telling false truths to peop-” He bit his tongue. Extremely hard. He was most likely bleeding. Auruo quickly ran out the room.

“He’s fine.” Petra spoke to Levi again. “He does it all the time,especially when he’s trying to be tough or when he’s telling a bold-faced lie.”

“Damn,that man is a special kind of stupid.” A man with a blonde ponytail stood up. “My name is Eld Gin,and I’m here because of the other idiot behind me named Gunter.”

The said man stood up. “I’m Gunter Schulz,and I’m here because of Petra.”

_Ah,so these people come in packages. Petra,Gunter,Eld,and most likely Auruo are here because they’re all friends. Reiner and Bert came because they were closely tied in the same situation. Eren,Mikasa,and Armin came because of their relations as childhood friends to one another._

The rest of the crowd went,telling their adventure and struggles of getting where they were. Jean Kirschtein came because of his mother’s death,and also much like Levi, he seeked to find a light again. Marco Bodt came with Jean as a support team of a sort,but was dragged into playing clarinet with him because Jean was afraid to enter the orchestra alone. Christa and Ymir came together,hoping to find a way to forget about their personal struggles with life. Connie and Sasha came to find things that they loved about themselves,since they had been through a major rut with their confidence. Nile Dawk came to spite Erwin,from what Levi understood. Hitch and Marlo came because they were in a long running competition with each other. Nanaba came because he was trying to find a healthier habit than his smoking,and Rico came for the glory of being able to play an instrument efficiently. Annie Leonhardt came because she wanted some sort of proof she was an important asset to the world.

Levi then realized something. It was something that slammed him in his chest,in his heart,and it made him feel thankful. There was not one person in the room who was more messed up than he was. He stood up,sitting his violin down.

“I didn’t tell all of you the complete story.” Levi decided. “I came here because of my mother’s death. After she died,my dad completely vanished and I had nowhere to go. I was lost for a long time. I lived off of anything I could have found then,regardless of what it was.” The whole story. “I lived in the streets,I hid in the gutters and I only came out to steal food or to steal anything in general for money. When I finally had enough money,I bought myself a violin.” Everyone in the room stared,absolutely enthralled with Levi. “My mom had played a violin similar to this one,so I taught myself how to play it to remind myself that my mom did indeed live.” He took a big breath in,trying to avoid the tears. “I play to remind myself of the days that she was alive and how happy I was then.” If his erratic breathing would’ve kept up,he would start crying. “And I-” He made the mistake of looking over at Erwin,whose eyes struck right to his heart with pain. “I found my place where I can truly be happy. Here. So lost in the music,that I won’t think of anything else but my freedom from the sadness I once felt.” He didn’t look away from Erwin’s eyes.

“Sometimes Levi,we put ourselves into situations that we’re afraid to face,but we face them.” Erwin spoke,eyes still not straying. “I know I did.” There was silence. “It took me a long time to feel free. I’ve only just found this said freedom today with your words.” A more extended pause. “Thank you,Levi. I’m proud of you for coming this far.”

That was it. Levi was going to cry,and he knew it. He took a sharp inhale and held it,trying his best to not let it out.

“Orchestra,have individual practice today.”  Erwin gestured to Levi. “You come with me to my office.” Levi stood back up and tailed the man into his office,which to Levi’s convenience,had no windows. Levi shut the door behind him.

Levi looked around. Erwin had sat down at his set-up which was completely cluttered with papers and sheet music of all kinds. Levi couldn’t locate any pens or pencils at all.

“Why do you need me in here?” Levi said with a shaky voice,still prepared to cry.

“Cry.” Erwin bluntly said. “Go ahead,I won’t tell a soul.”

Levi was officially done trying to hold it all back. First,he let out a choked sob,and then the tears started to fall. He held his hands to his face,trying to keep Erwin from seeing him. He suddenly felt another hand tugging at his. Levi removed his hands to see Erwin standing there. Levi,acting completely out of instinct, stood up and threw his arms around Erwin,sobbing a little bit louder.  He buried his face into Erwin’s chest as much as he could.

“Levi,everything’s going to be okay now.” Erwin softly spoke,embracing Levi. “Shh..” Erwin started to gently comb through Levi’s hair with his fingers.

Levi still persisted on with his sobbing,and the tears kept coming with the said sobs. He just held on to Erwin as if it were the last time he would ever see him. “I’m sorry I’m doing this,” Levi’s muffled voice came from Erwin’s chest.

“Don’t you apologize for something you couldn’t have prevented.” Erwin was still speaking in his hushed voice. “I promise you,this is absolutely fine with me. If we have to stand here forever,then we’ll stand here forever.”

Levi pulled his head away from Erwin’s chest. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

“You don’t think this is stupid?”

“What?”

“The crying.”

“No,it’s not stupid. Why would it be?”

“My dad thought it was.” Levi shamefully admitted. He sighed and sniffled for the last time.

“Sometimes we all just need to cry. That’s absolutely okay.” Erwin grinned,looking down at Levi. “If you hold all of your tears in,you’ll become a very grumpy person,I think.”

“What if we’re just already grumpy?” Levi asked him.

“Well,I think you need to relax if that’s the case. Go for a walk,or something.” Erwin suggested.

“I can’t relax unless I’m playing violin or unless I’m..” Levi didn’t want to say it. However,Erwin was about to self diagnose Levi again,and Levi didn’t want him to. “Unless I’m with you.”

“Ah,well,then why don’t we go for a walk after rehearsal is over?” Erwin reacted normally. Too normally for Levi’s taste.

“Like,today?” Levi raised his brow. Erwin nodded. “Hanji said she was going to meet me outside afterwards.”

“Then,we can all go for a walk together. Simple as that.” Erwin beamed. “A big happy family. Also,I’d love to catch up with Hanji.”

“You’re going to be one of those sentimental old men,aren’t you?” Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin.

“Well,if you don’t find a way to relax,you’re going to be a grumpy old man. I think my outlook is better than yours.” Erwin chuckled.

“Tch,we’ll see.” Levi cut the conversation short,but Erwin persisted in continuing it.

“Are you saying that we’ll grow old together?” Erwin smiled a bit wider at Levi,who wasn’t crying anymore,but now he was thoroughly embarrassed.

“I hope so.” Levi said without a thought.

Erwin leaned down,kissing Levi on the forehead. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah,just embarrassed. Thanks to you,you bigass tree.” Levi sighed.

“Is that what I am?” Erwin raised a brow.

“Apparently so.” Levi sighed. “If we keep this up,people are going to think that we’re a thing,you know.”

“Aren’t we?” Asked Erwin.

“I’m not saying no,but..” Levi had to be painfully blunt. “You literally met me a few days ago.”

“Are you saying that I don’t know enough about you to like you? You did just tell your life’s story to everyone,including me.” Erwin pointed out.

“Yeah,but what’s my favorite food?” Levi raised his brow again.

“Well,things like that I can learn along the way. I promise after I learn them,I’ll write them down and memorize them.” Erwin resumed grinning.

“You promise?” Levi asked.

“I promise.” Erwin gave the reply with a stunning smile. “And from what I’ve seen of your personality,we have a lot in common. So,let’s do this.”

Levi thought about it,heavily considering saying no,but also heavily considering saying yes. Either way,he would still be in the orchestra. He was afraid of the possibilities of this relationship,but then again,he was afraid of the outcome of anything. Then Erwin’s words rang out clear as a bell in his head. _Sometimes Levi,we put ourselves in situations that we’re afraid to face,but we face them._

“Alright.” Levi nodded his head yes.

“Alright?” Erwin asked.

“Alright.” Levi once again confirmed.

“We’re a thing?” Erwin smiled.

“I just said that,Erwin.” Levi furrowed his brows in frustration.

“I know,I know. I just wanted to see how you’d react.” Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek this time.

“You suck at kissing,” Levi began. “Because you missed.” Levi pulled on Erwin’s tie,which pulled Erwin down with it. Levi gently kissed Erwin on the lips,indulging himself with their flavor and equal gentleness. Levi let go of Erwin’s tie now,pulling away from the kiss. “That’s how you do that shit.”

“Ah,it all makes sense now.” Erwin grinned. “Now,you better get back to rehearsal. Go on practicing the solo.”

“You should come help me.” Levi smirked a bit.

“Of course.” Erwin walked to the door,opening it. The sound of disorganized music found it’s way through the door. “You first.”

Levi walked through to see that all of the musicians had rearranged their chairs in different spots,grouping mainly with their friends. Levi located his seat again and walked over to it. He picked up his violin. Erwin stood behind him,looking at the sheet music.

“What do you think I should work on?” Levi looked at the sheets and back at Erwin.

“Just play through the beginning and that portion of the solo right there.” Erwin placed a finger on the sheet music,indicating where Levi should play to.

Levi played through it,not making a single mistake. “You know what?” Erwin said. “Let’s change the music a bit. Let’s put a crescendo right there.” He pointed to a part on the solo. Levi picked up the pencil that was attached to the stand and wrote in a crescendo symbol. Levi was about to play it through again until a certain Auruo stumbled through the door.

“What did I miss?” He said loudly,causing everyone to stop playing their instruments. “Petra,are you alright?”

“I was fine until you walked back into this room,actually.” Petra snapped back. “Get your damn trumpet and join our group. Individual rehearsal today.” Petra was brief with him.

Everyone resumed playing again. “Why does she not like him?” Levi asked,wanting information. “I mean,he is annoying,but the look on her face is definite hate.”

“Ah,that.” Erwin said. “Auruo is still trying to get Petra to be his girlfriend,even though Petra has told him that she’s a lesbian. But that’s not even the problem.” Erwin shrugged. “For some odd reason,Auruo just won’t accept that Petra likes someone else.”

“Why does she still hang out with him,then?” Levi was in awe over the situation.

“She probably pities him. His parents were poor farmers and he wasn’t really educated in the field of romance,to say the least.” Erwin sighed. “With that piss poor attitude,he’ll never have a girlfriend.”

“A moment of silence for our fallen douche.” Levi chuckled.

“That would be an accurate statement.” Erwin laughed.

The room was filled with music,as chaotic as it was, and Levi liked it. He played through the solo again and again,and each time,Erwin would smile and nod. Erwin made little side comments of how amazing Levi’s dynamics were and his tempo. Then suddenly,Erwin raised his voice.

“Okay,orchestra rehearsal is over. Dismissed.” Erwin went back to his hushed voice now and spoke to Levi. “You ready to go on that walk,shorty?”

“There has to be a better nickname for me.” Mumbled Levi. He nodded at Erwin and he began to put his violin up.

The room was full of clatter again as cases clicked shut,and people began walking out,only a few stopping by and saying  ‘see you later’ to Erwin. Erwin then would reply with a ‘see you then’ or ‘don’t forget to practice’. The process was simple clockwork until the room was down to two people: Erwin and Levi.

“You ready?” Erwin asked once more. Levi nodded. “Let me carry that for you,” He offered,holding a hand out. “I promise I’ll be careful.” Levi handed over the violin case with sheet music inside as well to Erwin.

The two walked out from the exact way they came,through the hall and out the door. There,they met a too vivid Hanji. “Hey,how are ‘ya guys doin’?” _Vivid Hanji,different Hanji. Damn,this list of nicknames is getting too long._ Levi thought in secrecy.

“Very well,thank you for asking.” Erwin replied,giving that golden grin. “We’re actually about to go on a walk. Would you like to join us?”

“That’d be great,if you’re sure I’m not being a third wheel or anything.” Hanji giggled,giving Levi a wink.

“Heavens no. Levi,from what I’ve heard, is just grumpy and really needs some fresh air to relax.” Erwin patted Levi on the head gently. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,whatever you say.” Levi returned with a bitter tone,masking his smile.

“You know she knows.” Erwin whispered.

“She does?” Levi raised his brow.

“Yes,I told her.”

“When?”

“Literally twenty minutes ago,Levi.”

“Oh.”

“I did say that no one except for Hanji could know,so I told her.”

“Makes sense.” Levi shrugged his shoulders at this. Levi raised his voice back to normal speaking tone. “Are we going to go or what?”

Erwin smiled. “Of course we are. Come,this way.”

As Levi and Hanji followed Erwin,Levi couldn’t help but stare at Erwin’s shoulder blades in that too-snug of a button up shirt. Levi stared at them,and lost himself in thought. _I don’t know if I’m scared or ecstatic with this relationship,but it’s a new start. A new start is exactly what I need. This man is the start of seeing the light,and I think I’m actually going to be okay._

Levi grinned,stepping up his pace to walk beside Erwin. “Thank you.” The shorter man said.

“For what?” Erwin asked.

“I’ll let you figure that out.” Levi comfortably leaned his head over on to Erwin’s shoulder,or at least what he could reach of it.

“Alright then,” Erwin came to a stop. “Here we are,the park.”

“Fresh air is good for the soul,Levi. Come on.” Hanji seemed to frolic forward to the woodsy path.

“That’s where we’re walking.” Erwin walked forward into the woods with a happier Levi behind him.

This was the start of something wonderful.


	6. Stacatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some kind of Disney shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a new chapter. I've been busy with school,so I apologize!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always,kudos and comments are appreciated.

The trio walked underneath the trees,taking in every sight and sound that there was. It was peaceful,until noisy Hanji interrupted.

“Erwin,was Levi harsh to Petra?” _Questioning Hanji_. Levi had to start writing these names down at some point. “If he was harsh to that beautiful flower, I’m going to run the worst experiments on him.”

“I’m still here,you know.” Levi interrupted,feeling as if he were in third person. Appropriate,for the current amount of people.

“Levi was fine,that I’m aware of. A bit..testy,though.” Erwin smirked a bit. He then looked to Levi,who was right beside him. Levi gave a stern look to Erwin. “Levi,you know I’m kidding.” Levi rolled his eyes and resumed to look straight ahead.

“That’s great to hear. Congrats, Levi, for not having an outburst on someone.” Hanji smiled,reaching across Erwin’s back to pat Levi on the shoulder.

“Screw you.” Levi looked away,smiling to himself.

“I know you’re smiling,Levi.” Erwin was sure of himself.

“He smiles?” Hanji teased. She had seen Levi smile many times,but only on the occasion that they were completely alone and nobody else was watching. “Out here? Crazy.” Hanji fanned her hand.

Confused,Erwin grabbed her hand to make it stop. “What is wrong with you?” Hanji put her hand over Erwin’s mouth to shush him. Erwin grunted at this. Levi watched the chaos ensue,asking the same question in his head.

“You see,” Hanji whispered,pointing at one of the many trees. “In that tree,there’s a type of songbird.” Erwin glanced at Levi,and they exchanged confused looks. “It’s a black and white warbler.” Hanji gave a stern look to them both. “Haven’t you heard them before?”

“Never really listened.” Levi whispered as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t be Hanji-shushed.

“Listen now.” Hanji ushered the two men closer to her. They looked at one another waiting for the bird to sing,and there it was. The bird almost sounded like the all-too familiar solo that Levi had from Vivaldi’s Winter. The bird’s song differed,though. It’s pattern ascended instead of descended like Levi’s solo. Then the oddest idea hit Levi.

“Hanji,do you think it’ll fly away if I play violin?” Levi cautiously whispered to the brown haired woman.

“Maybe,but we can give it a try.” Hanji grinned. “A test,to say the least. An experiment.” She nodded and gestured to the case that still was in Erwin’s possession.

Levi took the case and opened it quietly. He then pulled out his violin and got in position. He looked at Hanji and Erwin,who were watching nervously. The look on Erwin’s face was plain confusion,as opposed to Hanji’s,whose face was full of excitement and impatience.The bird sang,pulling Levi’s attention to it. He sighed,and responded with a segment of the solo. The bird gave a sideways hop on the branch and sang again. Levi responded once more,almost laughing at what was happening before his eyes.

“This is fantastic!!” Hanji yelled. The bird fluttered away. _Is the name ‘loud Hanji’ on the damn list?_ Levi wondered. “Aw,dammit.” Hanji frowned. “I suppose that was my fault,however.” She looked at the empty branch,giving an absent sigh.

“Great playing as always,Levi.” Erwin smiled to Levi and gave a thumbs up. The blonde then turned to Hanji. “I think that you might need to practice those stealth skills of yours,Han.” Hanji grunted at the use of the nickname.

“I’m a biologist,do I look like I care about stealth,out of all things?” Hanji sternly stared at Erwin. “You had to use that stupid nickname from grade school,too,didn’t you?” Levi sighed,and tried to ease up the tension.

“Are we not going to talk about the Disney shit that just happened?” Levi questioned. “Felt like damn Cinderella or some shit.” He added.

“Ah yes,Levi the Disney princess.” Hanji grinned,forgetting about the argument that was about to break loose. “What do you think,Erwin? Should we throw a ball gown on him?”

“As much as I’d entertain the idea,I don’t think we should.” Erwin chuckled. “Look at that terrifying glare. It could probably kill a man,if we’re not careful.” He patted Levi’s back. “No need to look so grumpy,Levi,it was a joke.”

“I’m not even upset about the damn dress,” Levi began. He pointed his bow at Hanji. “I just feel betrayed that you dressed me as _Cinderella_. You know I like Mulan better.” Hanji shooed the bow away from her face,and Levi obliged.

“Fine then,you can wear a warrior’s clothing and play violin all day long,if you want.” Hanji smiled. “I just don’t think it’d be very comfortable.” She looked back at Erwin. “What do you think?”

“I think-” Erwin’s phone rang. “Excuse me,I have to take this.” He pulled the phone out of his pocket and strayed away,answering it. “Hello,this is Erwin Smith.”

Levi heard Erwin saying the occasional ‘yes’ and ‘that’s not good’. Levi then looked at Hanji,who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, ‘probably some kid trying to get in the orchestra’. He glanced back at Erwin,who had now rejoined the group. His face was now one of dismay.

“What’s wrong?” Levi naturally asked. “Did some kid try to bribe you to get in the orchestra?” He threw the suggestion out there,trying to lighten the mood.

“Farlan Church.” Was all that Erwin said,and he began again. “Farlan overdosed on some of his medication and now he’s in the hospital.” He sighed and shook it’s head. “It’s a shame that a bright kid like that would even..” He stopped speaking.

“Is he going to be okay?” Levi asked gently. He was concerned about Isabel a little bit more than Farlan,considering that they were siblings. However,he didn’t ask about her.

“The doctors said that it’s going to be a close call,but he should be okay.” Erwin ran a hand through his hair,messing it up. “I’m worried about those kids in the orchestra. Sometimes I think I pressure them too much.”

“Erwin,are you saying that this is your fault?” Hanji asked the man who now looked like he was on the verge of crying.

Erwin nodded,and avoided eye-contact with Hanji. Levi stepped in after putting his ciolin back in it’s case. “Erwin,this ain’t your fault. You haven’t done a damn thing that could pressure a kid to kill himself.” Levi paused,to make sure Erwin was listening. “Sometimes,there are horrible people out in the world who make wrong choices all the time. They don’t give a second thought about what they do,because they’re the ones who benefit. They don’t think about the dead body lying on the floor,or the old lady who has lost everything that she’s owned. They just don’t think about it,Erwin. They’re criminals.” Erwin looked at Levi now,about to speak. Levi stopped him from doing so. “You’re not a criminal,you know why?” Erwin shook his head no. “Because you give more than a second thought about those people,you care. You probably care _too_ much,but don’t stop that. It’s a sign that you’re human,and you know that you can do more good than bad. So stop feeling like you’re the criminal,Erwin,because you’re not.”

Hanji stood there,mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape. Erwin stood there in silence,and then spoke. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Levi,pulling him to his chest and sighing. The two sat here like this for a few minutes. They listened to each other in absolute silence. They knew every feeling just by touch. Levi listened to Erwin’s heart beating so slowly,so sweetly. Erwin was alive,and it was beautiful. Then Hanji interrupted.

“Erwin,aren’t you writing a song?” Hanji asked.

.”Hanji,don’t talk about it.”

“Didn’t you say it was for -”

Erwin pulled away from Levi,giving a glare to Hanji. “I did,that’s why it’s called a surprise. Now shush.”  He looked back at Levi. “When is your birthday?”

“It’s December 25th. Why do you want to know?” Levi raised a questioning eyebrow at Erwin.

“Your birthday is seriously on Christmas? I thought Hanji was kidding.” Erwin said,wide-eyed. Hanji then gave a small shrug and threw her hands up in the air.

“I told you,you tall idiot!” Hanji yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Yeah,but my birthday presents have always been Christmas presents. Dad didn’t care to distinguish them. It sucked. Still does suck.” Levi then looked over at Hanji,who smirked a bit. “That one over there labels my presents ‘birthmas’ and thinks it’s funny as hell.”  Hanji busted out laughing.

“Because it _is_ funny,don’t you see?!” Hanji screeched. _Damn Hanji,screeching Hanji. This woman irks me._

“Hanji,it’s still not nice.” Erwin tried to jump on the lifeboat that was Levi’s birthday. “He should have a birthday first,and then Christmas.”

“As much as I like that idea,it’s not going to happen.” Levi sighed. “I just wish that we could have a sustained Christmas or something so it works out,you know?”

Erwin looked at Levi. “Did you just say ‘sustain’?” Levi nodded. “A sustain. My God,how stupid am I?” Erwin face palmed. “If I put a fermata then a caesura,it’ll work beautifully!” He removed his hand from his face. “Thank you Levi.” He kissed the shorter man on the lips,making sure it was the longest kiss that they would have so far. He then smiled at Levi. “I have to go home,now. I have to finish composing a piece.” He kissed Levi on the forehead for good measure. “See you whenever you need me.” He smiled at Levi. “Hanji,I don’t know when I’m going to see you again,but I have a feeling it’ll be soon.”

“Stay safe out there,you big dumb.” Levi said,embarrassed.

“You first,shortcake.” Erwin grinned and strolled casually away,waving a goodbye to Levi and Hanji.

“He had to call me shortcake.” Levi mumbled.

“If it matters, _I_ thought it was cute.” Hanji giggled. She patted Levi’s shoulder. “Well,I guess we should start heading home,right?” The forest was quiet,and Levi was lost in thought. “Right?” Hanji repeated.

“Yeah.” Levi picked up his violin case and sighed. “This is stupid.” He mumbled.

“What,Levi?” Hanji asked. Levi didn’t think that she had heard him.

Sighing,Levi answered her. “He just left and I already miss him.” He grunted. “Seriously,he just left and I already want to hold him again and the worst part is that I can’t help but feel this way. It’s stupid.”

“It’s completely natural,you know. Besides,I’m probably going to be the same way when I get Petra.” Hanji smiled an evil smile.

“Hanji,she’s too obsessed with the girl who taught her how to play cello. It sounds like you’ve got a lot of competition if you’re even going to try.” Levi rolled his eyes and swatted his hand at a gnat.

“Is she?” Hanji froze in her tracks,stopping the journey back home. “Levi,I’m the person who taught her how to play.” Levi turned to face her,eyes wide.

“Petra talked about you like you were some kind of goddess.” Levi was thoroughly shocked with Hanji now. _Shocking Hanji._

“I try.” Was the simple two word reply from Hanji. “Maybe I should try to get in the orchestra.” Levi shook his head in doubt and continued to walk with Hanji now,all the way through the forest,and to the apartment building.

They both stood there in front of Levi’s door,and they grinned at each other. They both knew what tomorrow would be like,there was no uncertainty, and it was nice. Levi’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He broke eye contact with Hanji and pulled out his phone,checking it.

Erwin: _Call me as soon as you can._

Levi’s heart skipped  beat. “Goodnight,Han.” He said quickly,retreating to his room. He heard Hanji grunt at the nickname before he closed the door,and he laughed quietly. He kicked off his shoes at the door and made his way to the couch and crashed on it.

“Okay,Erwin. Calling you.” Levi mumbled. His finger hovered over the ‘call’ button. “Come on Levi,you can do this.” He closed his eyes and pressed. He then threw the phone up to his ear. The phone rang a couple of times,and finally an answer came.

“Hello Levi.” Erwin’s voice seemed to be intensified in Levi’s ear like this. His ears began to heat up in response.

“You told me to call?” Levi asked,unsure of what to say.

“Ah,yes. I was wondering something. I need 16 measurements for a suit I’m getting tailored for you. Can you come over tomorrow?” Levi could feel Erwin grinning.

_Damn,you just want to kill me with embarrassment, don’t you? Why do you have to be so damn nice while you’re at it?_ Levi thought,holding his face in his free hand. “Yeah,of course I can.” Levi wasn’t about to reject being alone with Erwin.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow,then. At 9 a.m., maybe? I’ll send you my address,don’t stress too much about it.” Erwin paused. “And Levi?”

“Yes?” Levi whispered.

“Do try to sleep well tonight. I have lots of plans for us tomorrow,and you need to be energized. Good night,shortcake.”

“Good night,you tall ass tree.” Levi smiled.

“I probably shouldn’t say this yet,but..” Erwin sighed. “I love you. Sleep well.” Erwin hung up,leaving Levi in silence.

Levi sat there,phone still in hand,staring at the turned off TV in shock. “He said that.” Levi finally spoke,and the sound of his own voice scared him. It was unstable,shaky. “He actually said that.” Levi smiled, and laid down on the couch. “And I’m not afraid of it.”

Levi fell asleep with that smile on his face,and he dreamt of Erwin. He and Erwin were on a date in candlelight,all alone. Erwin’s smile was bright,and everything was okay.

That was exactly it. Everything was going to be okay for once. 


	7. Moderato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't like this tailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got this chapter out fast,seeing there has been difficulties in the past few days. BUT. Everything is alright now! Enjoy this chapter,I tried to make it as cute and cuddly as possible.  
> Also,posts to tumblr about this fic should be under the tags: songbird, snk songbird, aot songbird, fic:songbird   
> My tumblr is : levis-wings-of-freedom

Levi’s alarm went off at 8:00 a.m., and he flew into panic. He rolled off the couch,falling into the floor. He hadn’t even picked out what to wear. He didn’t even know _what_ to wear. He stood up sluggishly,surveying the mess of a room around him.

“I really don’t have time for this.” Levi mumbled. The room was a mess,and so was he. He groaned and walked into his bedroom. To no surprise,it was a mess,too. “I did this to myself.” He rolled his eyes and filed through each drawer of the dresser,looking for half decent clothes. He couldn’t find any.

“Hanji,where are you when I need you?” Hanji knew how to dress someone,no joking about it. She knew every fashion there was to exist,and she knew what Levi would like to wear. Sometimes,Levi would even let her order his clothes. Hanji was usually right. Unfortunately.

Levi had finally encountered one of his favorite T-shirts: A plain gray shirt with the words ‘Don’t lose your way’ across it. On the back was a pair of white wings. He pulled out some black skinny jeans to wear with it. I need to look comfortable,so what better way to dress than this? He thought. He had finished the look with a pair of boots that Hanji had jokingly called ‘biker boots’. He stood in front of the mirror,examining the outfit. “Yes.” He simply said.

The phone buzzed in the other room. Levi ran back in and checked it. It was Erwin,sending him the address of his house.

Erwin: _104 Sina Street. See you soon. Be careful on the way over here. It’s sort of a sketchy neighborhood. Drug dealers all over the place. Stay safe._

Levi took off out the door,taking his violin just in case.  He marched down the stairs and out the main door.On his way, people waved and smiled at him as they drove by on the main road,and he would nod back from the sidewalk. Almost in a routine-like way. Almost as if he had done this before.

Levi,who was now thoroughly lost,called Erwin.

“Hello?” An immediate answer from Erwin.

“I’m kind of lost.” Levi replied.

“Where are you?”

Levi looked around,searching for street signs. Alas,he found a sign. “Maria street. Near the deli.”

“You’re not too far away. Walk on Maria street for a little while,then turn right onto Rose street. If you go on a little further, you’ll take a right onto Sina Street,and I’m the first house on the right.” Precise directions from Erwin.

“Can you stay on the phone with me? This place is pretty sketch.” Levi looked around nervously,watching his back as he progressed.

“Of course. Maria is a pretty bad place to be. If I’m not mistaken,that’s where Farlan picked up those pills.” Erwin solemnly said.

“So it wasn’t an accident?” Levi asked.

“It wasn’t. Isabel just told me it was medication. Little did she know,right?” A light laugh came from Erwin. “She doesn’t deserve to see her brother suffer like this.”

“The world’s cruel,but maybe there’s a lesson to be taken from this.” Levi paused,taking a right onto Rose street. “Not the whole ‘don’t do drugs’ spiel, but actually learn how to love life to it’s fullest extent.”

“This is true.” Erwin paused. “How close are you?”

“Turning on your street right now.” Levi replied. He looked at the big house to his right,and the door swung open. Erwin stood there,smiling widely. He was wearing a white button up shirt,with a pair of light tan dress pants.  Levi pressed the ‘end call’ button on his phone.

“Good morning.” Erwin said,gesturing for Levi to come in.

“Mornin’.” Levi replied,strolling into the house.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t wear a jacket,it’s getting chilly out there.” Erwin gestured to the room laid out in front of them. “Sit anywhere you’d like.”

The room was vast and full of windows. In the middle,was a chocolate brown loveseat,and on either side of the room was a couch. Levi took his boots off,leaving them by the door.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Erwin sighed as he watched Levi mosey over to the loveseat. Levi then sat his violin in his lap.

“I figured that you didn’t want this white carpet dirty. Also,you’re not wearing shoes,so I thought-” Levi was cut off.

“Don’t try to explain yourself,it’s alright Levi. No need to be nervous.” Erwin smiled that smile. That stupid ‘I’ll charm my way to your heart’ smile.

“Said the one trying to use that stupid charm on me.” Levi lightly chuckled. Erwin rolled his eyes and took the seat beside Levi. “I thought we were taking measurements?”

“We are,I just thought that we should loaf around first.” Erwin smirked. “Not that desperate to get out of here,are you?”

“No,it’s just that this is a bit odd for me.” Levi grunted at Erwin. “Don’t you tell a damn soul about how awkward I look right now. I know I look awkward.” Erwin gave Levi a confused face. “To keep this long story short,I’ve never visited anyone else’s house before,and I honestly don’t know what to do right now.”

“Ah,so you’re flustered.” Erwin said plainly. “Didn’t you bring clothes for tomorrow? Or to sleep in,for that matter.”

“I’m spending the night?” Levi covered his face. “Holy shit,I probably sound horrible right now.”

“No,you don’t. I just assumed that you’d assume that you were staying tonight.” Erwin looked toward the ceiling,embarrassed with himself. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t clear. I just thought that since we’re doing so much today,that you’d spend the night in a heartbeat!”

“No,I’ll stay. Don’t worry about it,you overexcited old man.” Levi sighed. “If I can borrow some of your clothes,then we won’t have a problem.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not,but I’m a bit taller and wider than you.” Erwin laughed,then stopped quickly. “Levi-”

“What?” Levi glared at Erwin.

“Your ears are turning red.”

Levi stared at Erwin, keeping his stone cold eyes set on Erwin’s sapphire blue ones. Then,taking a big breath,he spoke. “Nah shit,Sherlock.” Levi sighed. “They do that when I’m embarrassed,so it’d be great if you didn’t point it out.”

“Ah,I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Erwin smiled. “Of course you can borrow some clothes. Or,following the original plan of tonight,we can go get you some.”

“You really don’t have to go buy clothes just because I forgot to bring some.” Levi grunted at the man again.

“We seriously do have to go get you fitted for that suit,so let’s go,yeah?” Erwin stood,offering a hand to help Levi up. Levi obliged. “But,before we go,” Erwin left the room and returned quickly,holding a black peacoat and a white,silk scarf. “Wear these. Don’t want you to get cold. I have to go get some shoes on,so please wait right here for me.” He left the room again,going into the same room on the right.

Levi went over to the door and put on his boots first. Then,he wrapped the scarf around his neck. To top it off,he threw the peacoat on,despite how large it was on him. He inhaled the scent of Erwin that was now on him: A scent that was a mixture of lavender and vanilla.

“Damn,why is everything about you perfect?” Levi mumbled. He heard a door shut behind him.

“I’m back! Sorry it took so long,I couldn’t pick what shoes I wanted.That closet is so full of shoes,I probably need to go through it and donate some.” Erwin met Levi at the front door. “Those look really nice on you.”

“Wait. That room you just went in was a closet?” Levi said,shocked.

“Yes,it’s called a walk-in closet for that very reason. Have you never seen one?” Erwin asked.

“Not really from the richest neighborhood,remember?” Levi shamefully said.

“Ah,I’m sorry I’m being rude. I’ll show it to you when we get back,is that okay?” Erwin smiled down at Levi.

“Yeah,of course. Erwin,I have a really strange question.” Levi looked at the taller man,concerned.

“After you meet Hanji Zoe,nothing can possibly be weird.” Erwin grinned.

“Damn straight.” Levi cleared his throat. “Will I have to strip?” He quickly pulled the scarf over his face.

“Probably,why do you ask?” Erwin tilted his head. Levi mumbled something inaudible to Erwin. “Excuse me?” Levi mumbled again. “Levi,you really have to speak up.” Levi pulled the scarf away from his face.

“That means you’ll have to see me with no clothes on.” Levi said,making a retreat back to the scarf.

“And?” Erwin questioned.

“What the hell do you mean ‘and’?!” Levi pulled the scarf away from his face. “I’ll be fully undressed in front of you.”

“Am I supposed to be disturbed by that,shortcake?” Erwin grinned and placed a kiss on Levi’s forehead.

“Damn you and that stupid charm.” Levi readjusted the scarf to where it was supposed to be. “Let’s go.”

Erwin and Levi walked out the door,and Erwin locked it right behind them. They walked down the open street. Levi admired the architecture and the clothing everyone was wearing as they walked by. No one was driving,but there were coaches open to ride in. Levi observed a white coach,looking at the embellishments and the black and white horses that led it.

“Have you ever ridden in one?” Erwin’s voice interrupted Levi’s thoughts.

“No,I’ve never even been this close to a horse before,to be honest. France was full of cars and people,but they certainly didn’t offer coach rides.” Levi stood there with Erwin,still admiring the coach. “The French aren’t the most welcoming people,you know.” Before he knew it,Erwin was at the coach driver,handing him money.

“Levi,come on and get in!” Erwin gestured.

Levi approached the coach. “You know you didn’t have to do that.” Levi grumbled to Erwin, who was now beside him.

“I was planning on it,anyway. The tailor is quite a bit down the road.” Erwin said,opening the door. “Go on.” He held his free hand out to help Levi get on.

“Alright,fine.” Levi took Erwin’s hand,pulling himself up into the higher coach. Erwin got in,closing the door tight. He sat next to Levi,and smiled.

“This is nice,isn’t it?” Erwin said. “It didn’t cost much,so stop looking so worried over it.”  Levi felt Erwin’s hand land on top of his,smiling,Erwin picked his hand up and kissed it. “Let me spoil you,please.”

Levi felt his ears reheating. “Why?”

Erwin put Levi’s hand down,but he still held on to it.  “Because I want you to have these things that you’ve never had before so you’re not left out.” He grinned.

“Oh.” Levi held on to Erwin’s hand mutually. “Thank-” Erwin began to shake his head ‘no’,interrupting Levi.

“Don’t thank me. You deserve this.”  Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek.  “I guess I still am horrible at this kissing thing?”

“Sometimes,Smith,I think you look for an excuse to kiss me on the lips. However, I don’t think that you know that you can just do that at any time.” Levi looked at the man beside him,smiling ever so slightly.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Erwin said.

“Yeah,yeah. Just kiss me,you big idiot.” Levi laughed quietly. “Yes,I’m aware that everyone is going to see. Honestly,I don’t care.”

“Alright. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind at the tailor shop.” Erwin smirked. Before Levi could speak any more i question to that statement,Erwin kissed him.

This kiss was different. It was _completely_ different than the others. Erwin started out soft and sweet as usual,and Levi sloppily responded. Then,it started to change. Erwin began kissing Levi longingly,his tongue lightly grazing Levi’s lips. Levi,being completely embarrassed at this point,lightly patted Erwin on the shoulder,signaling for him to stop.

“Was it too much?” Erwin said with a concerned look on his face.

“It’s not that it was too much,don’t get me wrong,it was great.” Levi adverted eye contact with the blonde man now.

“You didn’t know what to do,right?” Erwin’s face was now light red. “I’m not assuming wrong,am I?”

“You’re right.” Levi pulled the scarf back over his face.

“It’s understandable,Levi. I’m the first person you’ve ever kissed like this,so of course you didn’t know what to do. It’s fine. All it takes is a little practice,yeah?” Erwin smiled a smile full of sunshine.

“Mhm.” Levi leaned his head on Erwin’s arm,sighing.

The coach was bumping away this whole time,but it suddenly came to a stop in the middle of a circular walkway. Levi looked out the window at the multiple shops in this circle. A knocking from the top of the coach came.

“This is us,” Erwin said,opening the door and getting out. “Come on. I’ll help you down.” Erwin held his arms out to Levi. “It’s alright,I’ve got you.” Levi held on to Ewin’s shoulders as he was hoisted down.

“That ride went by fast.” Levi looked around once more and finally spotted the tailor shop. “We’re going there,right?”

“Indeed. Follow me.”  Erwin led the way into the tailor,opening the door for Levi. Levi stepped through,with Erwin right behind.

“Welcome,welcome! What do you need?” The tailor looked at both Erwin and Levi,unsure of who to speak to.

“I’m Erwin Smith. I signed up my boyfriend,Levi, for an appointment to get fitted for a suit.” Erwin looked at the tailor and back to Levi,whose face was now bright red.

Levi leaned over close to Erwin and whispered, “I thought we weren’t telling people so openly.”

“Most people we can tell,remember,they don’t know you’re in the orchestra.” Erwin whispered back. He spoke louder to the tailor now. “My name is on the list,isn’t it?”

“Yes,yes. Come back this way,the both of you. I want to make sure it’s to your likings,Mr.Smith and Mr.-” The tailor was cut off.

“Ackerman. My last name is Ackerman.” Levi said,keeping his intimidating glare on the tailor as he followed him into a back room.

“Right. Aren’t you the kid whose family was killed by that awful mold disease? Heard it was horrible,and you had to live on your own. I would’ve hated that,bet your not very happy.” The tailor said.

“Yeah,I’m that kid. Can we just do this?” Levi kept the straight expression on his face.

“Of course,I’m sorry for intruding. Just take all your clothes off,except for your undergarments,of course.” The tailor rushed into another room.

Levi carefully removed the scarf and jacket,and passed them both to Erwin. He then pulled his shirt off over his head,and passed that to Erwin as well. He didn’t speak as he took his boots and pants off. He sat the boots on the floor,and he passed the pants to Erwin,who was stacking the things on top of an empty chair. Levi stood there in silence,waiting for the man to come back.

“We’ll go to a different tailor for future purposes. I’m sorry about that.” Erwin spoke to Levi in a soft tone. He held Levi’s hand in his. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,I’m fine.The man probably just need to take a shit to feel better. Just let’s stay focused on the fact that I have hardly any clothes on now.” Levi tried to change the subject.

Erwin now scanned Levi from head to toe. “You’re really pale,” Erwin kissed his hand. “And so small.” Erwin kissed his arm. “But above everything,you’re extremely handsome.” Levi’s smiled at Erwin.

“Now you’re just being a stupid old man.” Levi grinned. He kept grinning until the crotchety old tailor returned. Erwin sat down in an empty chair beside the chair with the pile of clothes in it.

The whole time the tailor took Levi’s measurements,Erwin watched. Erwin watched even when Levi’s back was turned,and for the final measurements,the two men locked eyes. Levi couldn’t tell if Erwin was just being spaced out,or if he was looking at Levi with an overwhelming amount of passion. Erwin had a huge grin on his face as Levi got dressed again.

After the two men walked out of the tailor’s together,Erwin spoke. “Are you hungry? There’s an Italian restaurant right there.” He gestured to a brightly lit restaurant called ‘Primo amore’.

“Let’s go there,then. What’s with the stupid grin on your face?” Levi held Erwin’s hand and leaned on his arm.

“I was just looking at you and I realized something.” Erwin chucked. “I realized how lucky I was to have met you. If I wouldn’t have went shopping for tea that day,I wouldn’t have met you. Levi,I think this is the happiest I’ve been in my life. I have you to thank for that.”

Levi laughed. “Look at you,not taking your own advice. I’ll just remind you if you’ve forgotten. There’s no need to thank me.” He tip toed to kiss Erwin’s cheek.

“Right,right. Ah,so you’re fine with Italian?” Erwin smiled the charmer smile.

“Of course. I trust your decision implicitly.” Levi held on to the man’s arm now,leaning on him. The two were actually going to have their first date,and Levi was happy with this. Levi didn’t care where they ate,as long as he was with Erwin.


	8. Diminuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When this world is no more,  
> The moon is all we'll see,  
> And I'll ask you to fly away with me.  
> Until the stars all fall down,  
> They empty from the sky,  
> But I don't mind.  
> If you're with me,  
> Then everything's all right.

Levi sat across the table from Erwin after they were seated by an odd man with a curly moustache. The two sat in silence for a few minutes,staring at the menus. Levi flipped past the wine choices and the appetizers.

“Should we get those pretzel things for appetizers?” Erwin looked up from his menu. Levi frantically flipped back to the appetizer page.

“The beer-battered ones?” Levi asked in a daze.

“Those are the only ones,Levi.” Erwin chuckled. “So,do you want them?” He repeated his question,drinking the complimentary glass of water that was sat down on the table.

“What if I don’t finish the entree? I don’t want you to waste your money.” Levi sheepishly said. He flipped back to the entree page. “The thing I want is fifteen dollars,Erwin. _Fifteen_.”

“I’m keeping true to what I do. It’s okay. I’m here to spoil you today,so if you will just indulge me. Please.” Erwin smiled that smile,and Levi gave in. They ordered the pretzels for the appetizer,Levi ordered fettuccine alfredo for his main course,and Erwin ordered chicken scampi. Erwin seemed to be pleased with himself after the waiter left. Levi laughed where Erwin could hear.

“You seem pretty damn pleased with yourself.” Levi commented.

Erwin nodded in response. “I am. You know what’s funny?” Levi shrugged. “Fettuccine alfredo is like adult macaroni and cheese.” He grinned.

Levi started laughing. “Holy shit,you’re right. Then wouldn’t wine be like adult grape juice?” Erwin clapped and nodded a strong ‘yes’. “Wait,wait,wait. Then isn’t a grand piano an adult piano?”

“Yes. That’s exactly it!” Erwin laughed,almost choking on his water as he took a sip. “You’re a riot,you know that?” He grinned.

“Did you just call me a riot?” Levi squinted at the blonde,trying to not crack a smile at his language.

“I did. Is there something wrong with it?” Erwin threw his hand up in question. “I thought it was what the hip kids were saying these days.” Levi shook his head no,suppressing his laughter.

“At this rate,those kids think _you’re_ the riot.” Levi shook a finger at Erwin with a slight smirk on his face. Erwin shook his head.

The waiter came back with the food and placed it on the odd couple’s table. “Please do tell us if you need anything.” He shoved off,leaving the bill behind. Erwin paid quickly and after doing so,he began to eat his food. Levi did too,watching Erwin quietly.

Levi didn’t want to mess this dinner up,so he was careful in observing how Erwin was carrying himself. The way Erwin ate with his fork in his left hand,the way he delicately sipped his drink. Levi indefinitely concluded that Erwin was left handed. Erwin had a system to his eating. First,he would take a few bites,put his fork down,and then he would pick up his cup with his left hand and take a sip. It was all so systematic.

“I take it you’ve never done this before.” Erwin said to Levi,putting his fork down. “You’re watching me like a hawk.” Levi’s ears were captured in heat once again. “Was I not meant to notice?”

“No,you weren’t,and no I haven’t ever done this before.” Levi said in between bites. “Now I’m thoroughly embarrassed. Thank you,Erwin freaking Smith.” He sipped his drink and pushed his plate back slightly to indicate that he was done. “Full.” Was all he said.

“Do I embarrass you too much?” Erwin tilted his head. “If I do,I’ll stop and it’ll be-” Levi waved his hand in the man’s face.

“No,no. If I didn’t know any better,I would say that I enjoy it.” Levi thought and rephrased. “I enjoy you,Erwin. I like being around you.” A small smile made it’s way to Levi’s face. “You’re a doof,you know that? “

Erwin nodded. “But I’m your doof and that’s all that matters,right?” Levi nodded back. “Now,that we’re both done eating,you want to go visit Farlan in the hospital? The kid is worrying me sick.”

“Yeah. Is Isabel there with him?” Levi asked and Erwin gave a ‘mhm.’ in response. “We won’t stay long,then?”

“No. Do hospitals bother you that much,Levi?” Erwin stood and offered Levi a hand to get up. He obliged.

“I’ll tell you on the way there.” Levi casually slipped his hand into Erwin’s and they strolled out of the restaurant.

They walked,looking at the night sky in silence. Erwin had told Levi that the hospital wasn’t very far away and that they could walk to it. The two agreed on a non-populated strip of land to walk through to the hospital.

“Ah,there’s Venus.” Erwin pointed to an extremely bright sphere in the sky. Levi raised a brow in question. “When I was younger,I wanted to be an astronaut,so I read up on everything. When I was 16,I took lots of library trips for books. Even at one point,I tried raising money to visit NASA. Never thought I’d wind up in the music field.”

“Astronaut Erwin Smith. Hm. Sounds nice.” Levi tapped the man’s arm lightly. “How many stars are up there,Armstrong?”

“Billions. Just stretched out across space like a nice blanket.” Erwin stared at the stars,the reflection shining in his ocean blue orbs. “Complete freedom. Silence. No worries whatsoever.”

“I don’t like hospitals because of my parents.” Levi bluntly announced. “They would have to go every Saturday,and then they were hospitalized because of the mold poisoning. Father caught it first,and then mom did. Turns out,the mold was in the shower. No one would have suspected it. “ He sighed and stared at the stars with Erwin. “I just don’t want to go through that again,Erwin. I don’t want to be alone. When they were hospitalized,I had to go live at my grandma’s house. Every day after I got there,I walked to the hospital to visit mom and father.” Levi leaned his head on Erwin’s shoulder. “I was scared,and I was alone. I even picked up asthma from that damn mold.”

“You’ll never be alone,Levi. I’m here now.” Erwin stopped in his tracks. “Asthma?” Levi nodded. “Do you have everything necessary to keep yourself in check?” Erwin resumed walking and Levi nodded again. “Good. If you ever need something concerning your health,don’t you dare hesitate to ask.” Erwin pointed to the moon. “That’s where I want to go. To the moon.” He smiled. “Just you,me,Hanji,and the orchestra. Living up there,making music.” Erwin beamed. “You’ve got to promise me something,Levi.” Levi looked to the side profile of the man gazing at the stars.

“Anything.” Levi whispered.

“Let’s go to the moon.”

A long pause between the two.

“That’s a tall order,Erwin.”

“I know. I don’t care how we get there,I just want to be there. With you.”

“Alright,alright.” Levi nudged Erwin in the side with his elbow. “We’re here,doof.” Erwin looked down from the sky to the hospital.

“You are one hundred percent correct about that,Levi.” Erwin held Levi’s hand in his and they walked through the entrance.

The hospital was completely white a pristine on the inside. The familiar smell hit Levi in a way that caused him to make a disgusted face. Erwin glanced at him and turned back as they approached the receptionist. Erwin spoke to her in his sweet and soft voice.

“Excuse me,we’re here to visit Farlan Church. What room is he in?”  Erwin smiled. The receptionist,flustered and confused as to who Erwin was,spun to the computer and typed Farlan’s name in.

“What is your relation with Farlan Church?” The lady asked.

Erwin kept on grinning. “He’s a friend of mine.”

“I’m sorry,I can’t let you in unless you have personal relations with him.” She tried to sound apologetic.

“Ah,I see.” Erwin was too ready to announce his defeat. Levi wasn’t going to be accepting any of that.

Levi grunted and pulled the scarf down from his face to its natural position. “Lady,” He slammed a hand on the counter and grunted again. “In case you didn’t know,Farlan doesn’t have any family or a significant other,so you might as well let us in before I snap your pretty little wrists,okay?”

Erwin looked at Levi,shocked because of his sudden outburst. The receptionist nodded shakily and whispered, “All right,go on ahead. Room 101.”

Levi and Erwin began to walk to the room in silence. Erwin spoke. “Levi,what was that?” He said with hinting concern in his voice.

“Well,I want to go see Farlan as much as you do,and there was no other way to persuade her,and I have an extremely short temper, and I just-” Levi rambled.

“Hey,Levi. It’s okay,really. No need to explain. Thank you for the help.” Erwin understood and smiled again. “Now,here we are at the room. You want to kiss me before we head in?” He turned to Levi,who was smiling a bit.

“You know I want to.” Levi smirked a bit. He tiptoed slightly. “You know how this works. You have to meet me halfway.” Erwin nodded.

“Yes,I know. It’s just amusing watching you try reaching me up here.” Erwin met Levi halfway and kissed him so ever gently and sweetly.

Levi chuckled. “You can be an ass sometimes,you know that?” He laid his head on the taller man’s chest. “But you’re a tolerable kind of ass.”

“Am I now?” Erwin shook his head,chuckling. “I could say the same about you.” Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin let out an amused sigh. “Right. Now,let’s head on in.” Levi removed himself from Erwin’s chest. Erwin opened the door,gesturing for Levi to go first.

Levi stepped into the pristine room only to be greeted by a too hyper Isabel Magnolia. “Heya hey! Didn’t expect you to come!” She shouted,hugging Levi briefly before spotting Erwin. “And you came,too! This is great!” She tackled Erwin into a hug.

Farlan was lying in his hospital bed,laughing quietly. “Sorry she’s so rambunctious today,” He said to Levi. “I think the nurse slipped her some candy or somethin’.” He was being extremely brief with his sentences. A worrisome kind of brief.  “Glad to see you both,though.” He smiled at Erwin and Levi both.

Isabel floated back to her chair in the corner of the room. “Yeah,Erwin’s always been here for us,but I didn’t expect you to come,Levi!” She beamed. “You’re like,some kind of big brother I’ve never had!”

“Go ahead and sit down.” Farlan gently gestured to two chairs beside the bed. “Reiner and Bertholdt came earlier today,Isabel never moved the chairs back.”

“Well,it worked out well,then.” Erwin said,taking a seat. Levi sat down in the remaining chair. “So,how are you feeling?” Erwin asked quietly.

Farlan looked over to Isabel. She was decorating the window with Christmas stickers and humming carols while doing so. “Isabel,do you mind going to the vending machine for a snack?”

Isabel smiled. “Of course not! Erwin and big bro! Do you want anything?” She stared at the two.

“No thank you.” Erwin politely replied.

“Wait,am I big bro?” Levi questioned.

“Alright then,big bro,I’ll bring you back some peanut butter crackers and Farlan gets Twizzlers!” Isabel quickly left the room as if nothing had happened.

There was silence for a moment,and Erwin asked the question again. “Farlan,how are you doing?”  Farlan sniffed loudly, and then sighed.

“Not too good,Erwin Smith. Not too good.” Farlan laughed. “I really have outdone myself. I’m in deep shit.” He coughed. “I’m sick,Erwin. This isn’t the kind of sick that you send get-well-soon cards for.” Erwin nodded grimly,taking this information in. Farlan coughed again. This cough sounded painful and deep. Levi knew this cough.

“Shit.” Levi said. “Are you telling us that this is what I think this is?” Levi sighed,his expression now changing to Erwin’s.

“What is it,Levi?” Erwin asked

“It is what you think it is,Levi.” Farlan whispered.

“Mold poisoning. You have mold poisoning. You’re gonna’ die aren’t you?” Levi whispered quietly. Levi could physically see Erwin tense up.

“Yeah. It’s funny,though. Erwin over there said that the drugs would kill me first. What a riot,right?” Farlan managed a chuckle.

“Isabel doesn’t know,does she?” Erwin’s voice was no longer soft and gentle as it had been before. It was hard. It was sharp. It was serious.

“No,she doesn’t. I don’t want her to hurt,Erwin. I don’t want her to suffer with me.” Farlan looked and spoke to Erwin directly now.

Before Erwin could speak,Levi spoke. “You better fucking tell her.” He stood up,pushing his chair back as he did. “If you don’t tell her,then how do you think she’s going to feel when you die?!” Farlan now looked at Levi in shock. “She’s going to feel betrayed by the fact that you,the closest person she has in her life,didn’t tell her! Farlan,I grew up around this disease my whole life with my parents. They didn’t tell me,I had to figure it out. Do you know how hard that was for me?” There was an extended silence between the three people in the room. Levi kept dead eye contact with Farlan,and Farlan was about to break down in tears. Erwin’s expression remained the same.

“So,I brought those crackers and the Twizzlers!” Isabel bounded into the room with her high energy life. “Why is everyone so frowny?” She frowned.

“Tell her.” Said Erwin. This surprised Levi a bit,taking into the consideration of what kind of man Erwin was.

Farlan sighed. “Guys. Christmas is four days away,I don’t want to-” A stern glare from Levi struck fear into Farlan’s heart. “Alright. Isabel,sit down right here.” He patted the bed. “Can you two please leave?”

Levi and Erwin nodded in sync,and they left the room as they had entered it. The hall was quiet,and it was unsettling. Levi didn’t speak to Erwin on the way outside,and Erwin didn’t speak to Levi.

The cold December air from outside hit them sharply.Erwin suddenly grabbed onto Levi’s arm. “I’m sorry that this part of the day sucked.” The blonde said. Levi laughed and Erwin raised a brow. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Erwin,it’s a hospital. I expected it to suck.”  Levi shook his head.

“Then why did you agree to come?” Erwin asked.

“You idiot. I followed you in because I love you. I knew things were probably going to suck,but hell,Farlan’s a nice kid and I wanted to check up on him,too. I didn’t want you to face anything like that alone.” Levi held Erwin’s hand now.

“Thank you.” Erwin gently squeezed Levi’s hand. “Let’s go back to the house and get some sleep,okay?”

“Okay.” Levi’s expression returned to neutral.

The two walked all the way back to Sina street and entered Erwin’s house quietly. Erwin took his jacket off and hung it on the wall. Levi did as well. Erwin then kicked off his shoes at the door. Levi followed this example. The blonde then began to walk up the stairs and Levi followed.

At the top of the stairs,there was two rooms: a room to the left,and a room to the right. Erwin went in the one on the right and Levi stayed right beside him.

“Here’s my bedroom. Make yourself comfortable.” Erwin began undressing systematically. Levi could tell this man was tired. Erwin stopped in the middle of unzipping his pants. “Do you need anything to wear to sleep?”

“No,I usually just sleep with boxers on.” Levi could feel the incoming embarrassment. His ears began to heat up. Erwin’s pants dropped.

“Really?” Erwin questioned. “I just sleep with nothing on,unless that makes you uncomfortable.” He shrugged. “You should give it a try,it’s nice.” The boxers came off.

“I guess I could try tonight.” An embarrassed Levi said,trying to not look at Erwin. Levi took his shirt and pants off quickly,leaving his underwear. He closed his eyes,sighed,and then yanked them off and threw them in with the pile of his clothes.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this.” Erwin chuckled. He was already lying down in bed,under the cover. “Come on.” He motioned to the empty space beside him.

Levi crawled into the bed and slid himself under the cover. It was warm and soft. Levi decided to get his mind off of the lack of clothes and on to something else. “What is this cover made of? It’s really warm.”

“Goose feathers. Levi,are you uncomfortable in any way right now?” Erwin asked,concerned.

“I’m not uncomfortable,this is just a little bit different.” Levi stated. “‘Cause,you know,people who are in love,naked in the same bed,usually have sex?” Levi mentally slammed his head against the wall.

“Are you saying that we should have sex?” Erwin was genuinely confused.

“No,I mean,I wouldn’t mind, but this is just-” Levi cut himself off. He didn’t know what to say to this confused man.

“Levi,turn to where you’re facing away from me.” Erwin grinned. “Don’t ask why,just do it. You can trust me.” Levi did as he was told. “Good,now scoot to where you’re against my chest.” Levi hesitated a bit.

“But your dick is sort of right there.” Levi was flustered by this point and wasn’t even trying to watch his mouth.

“Levi,I’m aware. You have one,too.” Erwin laughed. Levi scooted back to what he assumed was Erwin’s chest. Erwin put an arm around Levi’s waist. “See,it’s not bad,is it?” Erwin kissed the back of Levi’s neck.

“But your - it’s pressing on my ass and I-” Levi’s stutter almost kicked in.

“I’m aware,Levi. Just ignore it.” Erwin’s deep,sleepy voice spoke in Levi’s ear. “Now let’s sleep.” Erwin forehead to the back of Levi’s neck.

Levi was actually comfortable,despite the fact that Erwin was hard and they both knew it. “It’s just a natural reaction.”Levi mumbled.

Erwin chuckled. “Sorry about that.” He mumbled back. “Good night,Levi. I love you.” Levi could feel him grin.

“Good night,Erwin. I love you too,Armstrong.” Levi grinned.

Levi fell asleep quickly,not caring about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FREAKING SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I've had a long and chaotic two months over here.


	9. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a nudist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have confirmed that yes,chapter updates will be monthly. It makes life easier for me and you both,trust me. I'll try to have chapters out by either the 25th or 28th of each month! Thanks for staying for more!

Levi’s dreams seemed randomized. He dreamt of everything he and Erwin did together,he dreamt of Hanji running experiments in his apartment,he dreamt of his parents. He didn’t remember a lot about his parents,but he did remember this: his 9th birthday.

In this dreamy haze,he looked up at his mom,almost as beautiful as the Mona Lisa. Then,he looked at his dad,who was grimacing and highly distraught about something. It was always something. There was a bright cake on the table,half eaten,and gift wrap everywhere on the floor. The perspective zoomed out,where he was standing just right around the corner,listening. Screaming from both parents came from the living room. They were constantly arguing about the bills,and Levi’s father complained here and there about Levi’s mom. He called her a whore,a cheap prostitute, but then he covered it up by saying, “But darling,I love you.” Then he said, “I wish Levi would have never been born.” Levi heard his mom gasp,and a solid slap landed.

Drenched in sweat,Levi woke up. He was gasping for air,almost like someone had been choking him. His hands were shaking violently,and he was crying. He looked over to Erwin,who was still sleeping. He then looked back to his pile of clothes on the floor. “Inhaler,” He gasped. The gasp must’ve been loud enough to wake Erwin up.

Erwin was in an immediate panic. “Levi? What’s wrong? What do you need?” Levi gestured to his clothes,not saying a word. Erwin crawled over Levi,who was still laying down, and jumped out of the bed. “What do you need,Levi? Talk to me.” Erwin repeated.

“Inhaler,” He coughed hard,and tried to take in a breath of air,but it didn’t work. “Asthma attack,” Erwin shushed him,and began to search the pile of clothes. “Pocket,” Levi spoke again,and Erwin checked the pockets,and found the inhaler. He rushed over to Levi,pulling on his arm.

“Levi,you need to sit up for this to work.” Erwin helped Levi sit up. “Here,let me help.” Erwin shook the inhaler and removed the cap. “Levi,I need you to calm down.”

“Keep talking,please.” Levi got his first full sentence out. “Your voice helps.” Levi could feel himself shaking less.

“I promise that I’ll keep you safe,Levi. As long as I live. I just need you to calm down for me,please.” Erwin kissed Levi’s forehead. “You okay now? Can we do this?” Levi gave an affirmative nod.

“I can do it,I promise.” Levi said,taking the inhaler from Erwin. He used it,and waited for it to kick in,and it did. “Okay,we’re good now.” He put the cap back on and threw it to the clothes pile.

“Levi,you do realize that wasn’t an asthma attack,right?” Erwin rested his hand on Levi’s back.

“It wasn’t?” Levi leaned on Erwin’s shoulder.

“That was a panic attack. A full fledged panic attack. It’s good that we caught it when we did.” Erwin held Levi close to him.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Levi mumbled,holding on to Erwin now.

“It was pretty scary,but it’s not your fault. It never will be.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

The two stared at each other for a bit,admiring each other.

“That was sort of romantic,though.” Levi laughed. “My hero.”

“That was no way in hell romantic. Your panic attacks or anyone’s panic attacks,for that matter,shouldn’t be romanticized. You could’ve died.” Erwin furrowed his brows at Levi.

“You’re right,sorry.” Levi sighed. “How did you know that that was a panic attack?” He questioned Erwin.

“I have them sometimes.” The reply sounded dead and flat,and the room became quiet again.

“I was dreaming about my parents,is that what caused it?” Levi decided to break the silence.

“Most likely. Especially if you were dreaming about them fighting and arguing. That’s what does it in for me.” Erwin paused. “And especially with what happened yesterday with Farlan,I wouldn’t blame you.” He sighed.

“What time is it?” Levi looked around for a clock.

Erwin turned his head and checked the clock on the bedside table. “7:30 a.m.,would you like some breakfast?”

“After I get some clothes on,sure.” Levi smirked.

“This is my house,Levi,and the rules are mine. Who needs clothes to eat breakfast?” Erwin chuckled.

“You’re telling me that you just walk around the house _naked_?” Levi raised a brow.

“Only for breakfast,mostly because I have no motivation in the morning. Not until I get my coffee.” Erwin got up from the bed and wandered out of the room.

_He can’t be serious right now._ Levi thought. Levi poked his head out of the room,observing Erwin walk down the stairs. _He’s dead serious_. “Erwin,are you serious?” Levi yelled at him.

“Yeah, I don’t see the harm in it! Come on,Levi,help me get food ready!” Erwin yelled back.

“You’re shittin’ me.” He mumbled. “I’m in love with a nudist.” Levi took a big breath,mentally preparing himself to walk out of Erwin’s room. He practically threw himself out the door,almost running into the banister. The stair carpeting was soft and comforting on his feet as he made his way down them,then he met the wooden floor.  He soon found himself in Erwin’s kitchen,the cold tile accompanying his touch. It was surprisingly warm in the house,especially with what his current situation was. Naked.

Erwin looked up from the oven,glancing at Levi’s exposed body and turning back quickly. He finally commented. “So glad you could join me.” Erwin lightly laughed,turning the stove on. “Can you crack these eggs for me?” He gestured to the four eggs lying out.

“Yeah,but if I get egg yolks or some shit on my dong,I’m punching you in the face,you little shit.” Levi grunted and cracked the egg open,putting it in the frying pan. “I’m assuming that’s where you wanted them.”

Erwin was laughing hard from Levi’s previous comment. “Yeah,yeah that’s where I wanted them.” He laughed again,and then exhaled. “That was great. You’re really funny,you know that?”

Levi smirked. “You’re weird,did you know that?” He sat another yolk in the pan. Erwin flipped the first one.

“Yes,but you still love me for it.” Erwin smiled.

“You’re such an old man.” Levi kissed Erwin’s cheek.

“Two eggs down,two to go. After you crack those,can you pour me some coffee? It’s already made.” Erwin asked. Levi finished off cracking the eggs and went in pursuit of his second mission.

“Where are your cups?”  Levi looked around. Erwin gestured to the cabinet right beside the coffee pot. Levi pulled out two,and poured the coffee in them. “Any creamer?”

“There’s vanilla in the fridge on the bottom shelf. I don’t want any,thanks.” Erwin finished the eggs,and Levi poured creamer into his own cup.

Erwin took a sip from his,and Levi noticed writing on it. “Number one dad,huh?” He said aloud.

Erwin laughed. “It’s a long running joke between Hanji and I. She thinks I look like a hot dad,apparently.” Levi shrugged.

“You do,though. I can see it. Daddy Erwin Smith.” Levi chucked. Erwin’s face was extremely red at this point. “What’s wrong, Daddy? Afraid to admit it?”

“I’m going to go put clothes on.” Erwin tried to evacuate from the conversation.

“Oh. I understand the situation now.”  Levi found himself getting embarrassed. “I’ll shut up.”

“I’m sorry,this is awkward. You want me to bring your clothes down?” Erwin asked sheepishly.

“Yeah,that’d be nice.” Levi felt his face getting hot with embarrassment. Erwin walked back up the stairs,and into his room.

_Erwin Smith has a freaking daddy kink. What do I do? What do I say? How was I supposed to know? Should I just go with it?_ Levi’s thoughts were screaming at him. _Do you think he’s jerking off now because you got him all hot and bothered?_

The room was quiet for a bit. Only the sound of the coffee machine continued. Levi finished off his coffee,sitting the cup in the sink. He began to eat his eggs,which tasted amazing. _He’s a good cook,too. I’ve got the full package._

“Levi,I’m back.” Erwin was fully dressed,wearing some slacks and a button up shirt with a vest. He was holding Levi’s clothes in his arms.

“I’m still thoroughly embarrassed with what just happened,to be honest.” Levi took his clothes and began putting them on.

“As long as you don’t tell anyone,we’re alright. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Erwin laughed. Levi was finished dressing by now.

“I didn’t think that you out of all people would have a thing like that,really.” Levi changed the subject quickly. “So,I,uh,where are we going today?”

“And here I thought you didn’t want me to pamper you?” Erwin gave an airy laugh. “Well,where do you want to go?”

Levi stood there staring at the man blankly. “How the hell am I supposed to know,Erwin?” He shrugged and threw his hands up. “What’s here that you want to go to?”

Erwin grinned. “Let’s see,” He looked up at the ceiling searching for an answer. “It has to do with one of my strong passions,and I’ve always wanted to go with someone.Where do you think?”

“You want to go to the orchestra hall to watch performances?” Levi quizzed. “Why haven’t you gone already?” He crossed his arms. “Is it because you didn’t want to look like a total dork?”

“If you want me to be honest about this,” Erwin flatly looked at Levi. “I thought it’d be romantic to go on a date there.” He shrugged. “No one has understood music well enough to go out and criticize other orchestras with me.”

Levi snorted. “Let’s go then,you musically inclined doof.” He tapped Erwin’s shoulder lightly.

“Only if you hold my hand.” Erwin smirked at Levi.

“Of course I will.” Levi held the taller man’s hand in his. At this moment,Levi’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Shit.” It buzzed again. “Double shit.”

“Who is it?” Erwin asked him.

Levi plunged his free hand into the depths of his right pocket and pulled out the phone. It was Hanji. Hanji was calling. _Time uncoordinated Hanji._  “It’s Hanji.” Erwin mouthed an ‘oh’ and Levi answered,putting it on speakerphone.

“Heya,Levi!!” Hanji yelled from the other side. “Did you two do the do last night? Huh? You better tell me,Levi.”

Erwin answered for Levi. “No,Hanji,of course we didn’t.”

“Am I on speakerphone,Levi? I just heard a very sassy blonde man answer for you.” Hanji was now interrogating. This is what she did best.

“Yes you are.” Levi straightened out his tone evenly and was stern. “And what makes you think that I would tell you if I had sex?” He stared at the phone as if it were Hanji.

“I believe you would though,you’re such a virgin.” Hanji giggle-snorted.

“Whatever.” Levi gave a tart reply.

“You would. Tell me how the rest of your day goes when you get home,Levi!” Hanji gave a final sigh. “Talk to you soon! Use protection!” She hung up quickly.

Erwin stared at Levi. Levi was glaring at the phone. “Levi,” Erwin sternly said. “You know it’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He patted Levi on the shoulder.

“Hell no. I’m not ashamed about jack shit,she just keeps persistently thinking that sense I’m insanely attracted to you,that we’re going to have sex immediately and Smith,that is not how I roll. I don’t do that shit. Nope.” Levi snapped.

“That’s quite an understandable choice,Levi. I’m glad we have the same beliefs. Soon,but not now.” Erwin rolled his eyes. “You know how Hanji is,Levi. She persuades until she gets what she wants. However,in other news,” Erwin paused. “Christmas in three days. Be excited.”

“That’s hard to do considering Farlan,but I’ll try.” Levi squeezed Erwin’s hand to get his full attention. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me fly. You know. Freedom.”

“I didn’t give it to you,you know. You gave it to yourself.” Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand back. Levi tilted his head in question.

“Ah,I see. It was my own foolishness that held me back.” Levi nodded.

“No,” Erwin shortly replied.

“Hanji was holding me back?”

“Never,” Erwin stared at this man intensely,taking in every detail. The way his black hair was parted with his bangs adjusted perfectly so they wouldn’t be in his eyes,these light blue eyes that were almost grey,the roundness of his nose,his dimples in his smile. It was just Levi. Levi,the man whom Erwin Smith deeply loved. “Levi,it’s everyone else. You care too much about what they think of you and what they expect from you,but you shouldn’t. You’re perfect the way you are,Levi. Please don’t change for others just to satisfy them. Okay?”

Levi was responseless for a few seconds. He was quickly trying to absorb what this blonde-haired greek god had just said to him. “You really should follow your own advice instead of mine. I just give shit advice compared to yours. You should’ve been a guidance counselor or something.”

“I guess I just get it from my father. He used to talk to me like that.” Erwin’s free hand moved up Levi’s side to his face,cupping his cheek. “Your advice isn’t shit,Levi. You help,even if you don’t realize it.” Erwin kissed Levi’s forehead.

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” Levi commented. “The forehead thing. My lips are down here. I know it may be a long journey for you,but it’s worth every inch. Levi pulled Erwin in closer by placing his arms around Erwin’s waist. “I promise you,it is.” The smell of Erwin’s cologne grew stronger.

Erwin made the journey down to Levi,tenderly kissing him. As this happened,Erwin’s grip on Levi’s cheek became gradually fitting,and this pulled the shorter man even closer.Levi was slowly becoming flustered from his lack of skill compared to Erwin’s.Their noses brushed against each other as they changed direction. Levi’s hands made their way up to Erwin’s hair,tugging on it. This provoked a quiet moan from Erwin,which was music to Levi’s ears. Erwin played the same game,though. Erwin pulled on Levi’s hair,and Levi yielded the same reaction. Levi’s eyes snapped open and he pulled away,face flushed out in red.

“I’m terrible at this,” Levi somehow got out. “You’d be better off kissing a trumpet.” He covered his face. “Oh my god,I’m so embarrassed.”

“Hey,no,you’re fine,Levi. That was my fault.” Erwin was just as flustered as Levi. “You’re fantastic at kissing. I would kiss you forever,if I could.”

“Would you,really?” Levi snorted. “That’s a little bit excessive.”

Erwin shook his head. “Nothing is ever excessive with you. I can’t get enough of you,so how could there be excess?”

“You big flirt.” Levi grinned. “I think you just want me to collapse under the pressure of how nice you are to me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Levi,you deserve every nice thing in the world. I’d give you the moon and all of the universe’s stars if I could. The only thing I can offer up to you is my heart,and that’s all I can give you that could even _slightly_ represent all you deserve.” He embraced Levi tightly,and let him go. “I really do love you.”

“I love you too.” Levi’s face had finally cooled down from it’s red hue.

“Are we going to go judge orchestras now?” Erwin was excited as a puppy.

“Look at us,we’re going to be the judgmental popular girls that everyone sees in school hallways. We don’t even feel bad about it.” Levi laughed.

“Well,my standpoint is,if an orchestra plays bad,they play bad and they severely need help. That’s what I’m here for.” Erwin shrugged.

“Well,how about this time you don’t put so much pressure on yourself. Let’s just go for the heck of it,okay?” Levi held Erwin’s hand again.

“Alright,but if there’s an orchestra beyond repair,and I can’t help it,they suffer.” Erwin was serious.

“They’re not yours. Not your orchestra,not your problem.” Levi laughed. “You’ll live.” He patted Erwin’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I’ll try to relax today.” Erwin exhaled loudly.

“Good. Let’s go,then.” Levi replied.

The duet headed out the door holding hands. Levi couldn’t and wouldn’t replace a thing from this scene. It was perfect,so peaceful. He took it all in,staring up at Erwin’s side profile as they walked to their destination. He was practically a greek god in Levi’s eyes. Blonde hair,bright as the sun,blue eyes,blue as the ocean. He shifted to where he was wrapped around Erwin’s arm,and he buried his face into Erwin’s side.

“Are you cold,Levi?” Erwin tutted. “I gave you that jacket and scarf for a reason,you know.” Levi heard Erwin’s voice resonate inside his chest.

“Nah,I just like hugging you.” Said Levi bluntly.

“I’m okay with that,but,” He paused. “Levi,we’re here.” Levi pulled away from Erwin’s side looking around. “It’s right there.” Erwin pointed to a large structure in front of them. “I’m actually thinking about relocating here for our Christmas concert. What do you think?”

“It would be great,confirm that shit now,we only have three more days!” Levi nodded as he spoke. The building was large and it favored a church in a way. There were two stained glass windows on the front,both depicting angels with their wings spread wide. A colossal wooden door stand beneath them,made out of red wood. A sign to the right of the doors read:  _Reiss Symphonic Building_.

Erwin approached the door,opening it for Levi. “Go on,I’m right behind you.” He nodded. “It’s okay,no one’s going to bite you.”

Levi lifted his head up high,pridefully walking into where his first performance with Erwin Smith’s Orchestra would be. 


	10. Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger's a loudmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Oh my god,I am so damn sorry. I will publish two chapters this month in order to make up for missing the last one. But yes,I WILL post the next chapter on the 28th. Please don't kill me I love you guys too much ;;

The symphonic hall was wide open,almost like a chamber. The light was flooding in from all the stained glass windows inside the building. Levi almost tripped over his own two feet while observing the expanse that laid before him.

“Erwin,this is huge.” Levi managed to say quietly.

“It is. Is there something wrong with it?” Erwin looked at Levi with great concern. “Are you thinking the reverb isn’t good enough in here?”

“No,no,no. It’s just.. _.huge_.” Levi was still looking up at the ceiling in awe.

“Christa’s father owns the building. From what I’ve heard,they’re rich,to say the least.” Erwin scoffed at his own statement.

“You don’t say. Isn’t that the blonde girl dating Ymir?” Levi finally looked to Erwin.

“Yes. So you’ve heard they’re dating,too?” Erwin laughed. “I thought they kept that hush hush,unless they blurted out when I left the room. However,Eren runs his mouth quite a bit, so I never really believed that the two were dating.”

“Eren told you? Damn,that kid has some major balls.” Levi nodded in approval.

“He’s a pretty brave kid,and I’ve got to give him that. Eren’s just a little bit different than the others,though.” Erwin began to walk forward after seeing Levi had his bearings.

“How so?” Levi followed Erwin down the steps.

“He’s hell-bent on protecting Armin and Mikasa,but that isn’t different from any other kid. He wants to protect his friends,it’s pretty normal.” Erwin paused with his words,and took a left down one of the halls. Levi pursued after him.

“Yeah? Of course that’s normal.” Levi could almost detect the ‘but’ from Erwin.

“But,” And Erwin said it. “Eren has this crazy willpower to defeat the undefeatable. If you tell him that he can’t play a solo,he’ll grunt, walk off with that flute of his and come back with the solo perfected with minor errors. He’s just insanely determined and I’ve never seen a kid his age be that way.”

“What about Armin and Mikasa? They seem particularly close,like you said.” Levi was curious about these kids.

“Armin,from what I hear,has always had it rough. Poor kid can’t get a break. He’s constantly getting picked on and people hurt him. He’s smart,though. He knows it,too. He doesn’t claim it out loud,but he really does know it.” Erwin grinned. “If I didn’t know any better,the boy could be related to me.” Levi was about to ask him another question,but he was interrupted. “What’s the deal with you and Mikasa?”

Levi let out a prolonged sigh. “Well,she’s my niece.”

“You’re her uncle? That’s amazing! So do you have a brother or sister?” Erwin was in awe.

“I did have a brother,but that whole house fire thing happened.” Levi stopped talking,realizing he never talked about the fire to anyone,especially Erwin.

“House fire?” Erwin suddenly became very solemn. “What happened,if you don’t mind me asking?”

“After my father left,I was in the house alone with my brother. His name ironically,was Aaron.” Levi pressed his lips into a thin line. “We went outside,thinking it was a great idea to go play basketball before a storm came in. Lightning struck behind the house. Aaron,being the older one,pulled me back inside the house. I knew something wasn’t right,it smelled horrible in the house. I looked over in the living room,and the TV was on fire. I think you know where the rest of this story goes.”

“He got trapped in the house.” Erwin sighed. “If he passed away,then how are you so sure Mikasa is your niece?”

“The only reasonable explanation is that Aaron might have lived. I don’t know any other way an Ackerman could be alive. Unless my mom slept around with someone else other than my actual father.” Levi shrugged.

“So,you had an unbiological father?” Erwin raised a brow.

“Yeah,his name was Leviathan.” Levi groaned. “Such an asshole. My actual father was brought up the other day during rehearsal. Isabel and Farlan mentioned him.”

“Kenny?” Erwin was visibly confused.

“Yeah. I never could find him when I hit the streets. He’s one of the reasons I did go to the streets.” Levi lightly laughed. “But you know,I think I’m okay like I am without him.”

“And you are.” Erwin grinned. “You’re perfect,really. I wouldn’t want you any other way. You’re you,and I appreciate that.” He paused. “What’s your middle name? I don’t think I ever asked you.”

Levi groaned again. “I hate it so much. Leviathan got to pick it,from what my mom said. My middle name is James.”

“Levi James Ackerman?” Erwin questioned. “It actually sounds nice. It sounds way better than Aldrin.”

“Is that seriously your middle name?” Levi laughed. “That’s actually perfect for you,considering that you wanted to be an astronaut.”

“Yeah. My full name is Erwin Aldrin Smith.” He grinned. “That was my father’s doing,as well.”

“Note to self: call Erwin ‘Aldrin’ instead of ‘Armstrong’.” Levi said out loud.

“Very funny,James.”

“I might punch you now.” Levi threatened sweetly.

“I might kiss you.” Erwin said just as sweetly.

“You’re too sweet to me,it’s almost unbearable.” Levi laughed.

Erwin stopped walking,and Levi did too. They were standing in the middle of a very long hallway, in front of a door. Levi assumed that this was the room.

“This is it.” Erwin said.

“I’m actually excited.” Levi grinned.

“Good. So,do you want that kiss before we go in?” Erwin looked down to Levi.

“I would like that,Aldrin.” Levi’s words were sweet poison to Erwin’s ears.

Erwin kissed Levi gently,as if Levi were going to break like a cracked glass window. It was over just as quickly as it had started. It was sweet.

“Was that satisfactory?” Erwin asked.

“It was everything I wanted.” Levi replied.

What the two didn’t know was that a sixteen year old boy down the hall saw them kissing. This boy’s name is very well known. This boy that saw the two kiss was named Eren Jaeger.


	11. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as no stars can be seen,  
> We are star fall and we'll beam on our town.  
> We must all gather as one,  
> sing with hope, and the fear will be gone.

Eren Jaeger’s mouth hung open in awe. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. His orchestra conductor,and the lead violinist had just kissed. Eren watched the two walk into the room with no words exchanged. They hadn’t noticed him,to his relief. He didn’t know how to react at first,and then he was hit with realization.

“I have to tell Mikasa. She’ll believe me.” Eren mumbled,running off down the hall.

The search for his sister began in a flurry. He was in a panic,and everything felt as if it were it slow motion. He flew down the corridors, flute tightly being held in his hand. He couldn’t find Mikasa in the corridors he searched. He was still trying to process the fact that Erwin Smith was completely gay for the violinist that Eren had held highest respect for. His thoughts became redundant altogether. Then,he finally had found her,by the water fountain.

“Mikasa,” Eren panted. “Oh my god,I have something to tell you,and you are not going to believe it.” He was still trying to catch his breath.

“Why are you going to even tell me if I’m not going to believe it? “ Mikasa looked at him with high judgement. “It’s redundant,isn’t it? Besides,you run your mouth a lot. How do I know if you’re lying or not?”

“Mikasa,Mikasa. Mr. Smith kissed Levi. Like,it was gross. And they were holding hands and flirting,and,and..” Eren ran out of breath again.

“So? Why do I care? Everyone knows that Mr. Smith is gay.” Mikasa shrugged. “He could at least have a better taste in men,though. My uncle? It’s sort of gross. So,what’s special about it? Let them love.”

Eren had caught his breath by now. “You don’t care? I mean,Mr. Smith is our conductor? What if love gets in the way of our concert?”

“Eren. There’s worse things,remember? Farlan is in the hospital,dying. We should be taking this time to remember him,regardless if he’s living or not right now. He’s straight as a circle,too,you know?” Mikasa sighed. “Just let it go,Eren. They’re fine.”

“Well,if you won’t listen to me,then maybe Armin will!” Eren grunted and started to storm off.

“Eren,Armin is literally an hour’s drive away from here.it’s hot today,too. You do you,though. I don’t care. I just want to practice.” Mikasa shook her head,and returned to her rehearsal room. Isabel had arrived,and they were going to practice together. “Isabel,when did you get here?”

Isabel silently sat in her chair,not a trace of a smile showing. She looked at Mikasa grimly.

“Isabel?” Mikasa was cautious now.

“Farlan’s dying? He didn’t tell me.” Isabel was still grim,not even crying.

“Isabel,I thought he told you?” Mikasa had messed up.

“No,of course not. He never tells me anything,Mikasa. He told you,though. Eren,too. I bet he told Levi and Erwin,too.” Isabel was still calm. “If he dies,then I...” Her voice wavered,and she sighed. “Then I..” She sat down her flute on the chair as she stood,and left her music on the stand. “When is he going to die?”

“Tomorrow,sometime. Isabel,where are you going?” Mikasa watched Isabel carefully.

For the first time,Isabel was serious. She was quiet as she spoke now. “Heaven. I’m going to Heaven. Alone. Don’t worry about my flute and music,it’ll be fine here.”

Mikasa knew where this was going. “Isabel,please stay here. We can talk about this. Please. Don’t go.” Her sentences were now fragmented from her nerves. Thunder rolled outside.

“I’m going to Heaven. I’ll be fine there. I’m planning to meet Farlan there,too. I’ve heard the stars look much nicer from up there,anyway.”  Isabel smiled,and she walked calmly out the door.

“Isabel,no.” Mikasa got up and ran out the door. She ran down countless corridors,yelling Isabel’s name in search of her,but by the time she had reached the main entrance to the orchestra hall,Isabel Magnolia had vanished without a trace.Mikasa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach,as if the whole thing were her fault. She sat in front of the door calmly,and put her head in her hands. Then,there were two unfortunate witnesses of Mikasa’s collapse.

“Mikasa,what happened?” Erwin’s voice was louder than usual as he tried to talk over the sound of the rain.

“Mikasa,talk now.” Levi snapped.

“Isabel said she was going to Heaven,Mr.Smith. I couldn’t stop her,I don’t know where she went.” Mikasa seemed distant as she spoke.

Erwin crouched down to her level. “Do you have any idea where she could have went?”

Levi knew. He didn’t say a word. “Erwin,I’m going to get her. You watch Mikasa and make sure she’s safe.” Levi slammed open the doors of the orchestra hall and proceeded to run down the street. He heard Erwin’s voice echoing behind him,probably yelling at him to not go in the middle of the storm.

He flew down the streets,looking for the building. Levi couldn’t see but ten feet in front of himself,and he easily became disoriented. The humidity was slowly getting to his lungs,and he struggled to breathe. He persisted in running all the way there,stumbling everywhere,as if he were drunk. He couldn’t find the building and he was getting frustrated. _Levi,it’s one of the easiest buildings to find._ He could hear Erwin in his head now. _It has a red beacon on top of it,so you can find it in a storm._ Levi looked up frantically,and there it was,he rushed towards it,suffocating on the thick air. _It’s not like we’ll get a thunderstorm in December,though. It would be crazy._ Levi ran harder now,he couldn’t feel his legs. He finally slammed into the doors of the hospital,and he slung them open. The nurse tried to speak to him,he wasn’t listening,though. He didn’t need to. He went to Farlan’s room in a haze,and when he opened the door,he was met with a horrible sight.

Farlan was no longer in the room. Isabel was sitting in the chair beside the bed ever so calmly. She wasn’t breathing. The nurse that was trying to talk to Levi earlier walked in the room.

“Sir,you’re going to have to leave-” She saw Isabel. “Oh my god,” She ran over,and placed two fingers on the motionless teenager’s neck. “No pulse.”

Levi was done. He fell to the floor,crying loudly. He had lost five people total now. He had failed to save Isabel,knowing he could have. He cried with all he had,and passed out on the floor. He could faintly hear the nurse screaming to get him on a stretcher. He felt himself being lifted onto something soft. He was out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Levi awoke,the sun was shining in his face from the window beside him. He turned his head away to meet Erwin’s face. He was asleep in a chair next to Levi. Eren and Mikasa were present beside of Erwin.

Levi was in a hospital bed,he realized this as he sat up. The monitor could now be heard,quietly beeping. Levi sighed,placing his face in his hands. He heard Erwin groan,most likely waking up.

“Levi,are you okay?” Erwin’s first question was.

“Besides losing two of my friends? Yeah,sure. Besides having a full blown asthma attack? Yeah,sure. Besides being a complete failure? Yeah,sure.” Levi looked at Erwin.

“They were our friends too,Levi. I understand how you feel.” Erwin had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. “This is not your fault,Levi. It’s mine.”

“It’s not your fault,either,you dumbass. You couldn’t have done anything! When a person is set on something like that,it’s no one’s fault. It’s just the way this damn world is. No one could have changed that set event.” Levi snapped back.

“Then why did you try?” Erwin said.

“I foolishly thought I could change it,Erwin. But this happens every damn time and I can never do anything about it and I was tired of feeling worthless to mankind,so I thought I could finally help. It’s my own doing.”

“But it’s no one’s fault.” Erwin retorted.

“Please tell me that we aren’t fighting.” Levi suddenly said.

“Of course not. I’m just trying to understand you.” Erwin sighed.

“Thanks,I guess. As long as you’re not mad at me.” Levi sighed in relief.

“Conclusion: It’s just the way the damn world is,Levi.” Erwin almost laughed.

“The world is so cruel,but it’s also very beautiful.” Mikasa pitched in with a yawn added.

Levi nodded along with Mikasa’s statement,as did Erwin. They sat in silence,staring at each other in deep thought. When things were finally quiet again,Eren woke up.

“Why are you staring at each other? Is that a romance thing or something?” Eren said to Levi.

“What?” Levi questioned in a sharp tone.

“I saw you two kissing back at the orchestra hall.” Eren spoke harshly.

“Yeah,why were you even watching? Are you just trying to find a reason to kick Erwin out of the orchestra or something? So what if we’re dating? Does it really concern everyone else? What do you have against it,Jaeger?” Levi had finally said it.

“Levi,are you sure you want them to know?” Erwin questioned.

“Don’t you?” Levi asked.

“Of course.” Erwin said. “Mikasa,Eren. I am indeed in a relationship with Levi. You can tell the rest of the orchestra,for all I care. I think I can still be your conductor,only if you’ll allow it as a whole orchestra.”

“Hell,we’ll tell the whole orchestra together,if that satisfies you.” Levi shrugged.

“Yeah,let’s do it that way,and if there are any rejections..” Erwin trailed off. The population of the room held their breath. “If there are any rejections,I don’t care. I’m staying.” There was slight relief.

“The funeral for Farlan and Isabel is going to be held seven days from now. The concert is tomorrow,right,Mr.Smith?” Mikasa asked.

“Correct. Levi,will you be able to perform tomorrow?” Erwin sighed.

“Hell,of course. Even if I have to be in a wheelchair,I will be able to perform.” Levi was determined.

“Since the cello part is a bit weak,Hanji will be joining the cello section.” Erwin stated.

“Really?” Levi asked. “Yeah,okay. She can play the hell out of a cello.” He shrugged. He ultimately stopped caring about how crazy Hanji was. “Where is she,anyway?”

There that person was,Hanji Zoe,stumbling through the door with a pained expression. “Levi,are you okay? Oh my god. I heard about the whole thing,no need to tell me. I came as fast as I could when I heard,I even think I left my phone at home” Hanji was already beside the bed.

“Speak of the devil..” Levi groaned.

“And he shall appear.” Finished Erwin. “Hanji,don’t crowd him,he’s already stressed enough...”

Levi’s spirits were somewhat high with the course of events that were coming up,but he wasn’t prepared for the funeral. It was a week away,and he had no clue as to what he would say. However,for now,things were somewhat okay.

Or maybe it was just his denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this when it was raining or anything. Certainly not. My tumblr is pastel-eruri if you want to follow me!! I post a ton about my personal life,so you can see what's going on with the chapter updates.


End file.
